The Marauders and Lily Read - For The Cub
by BooksEqualsHappiness
Summary: The Marauders and Lily read 'For the cub' - After the deaths of Harry's parents, it seems like nobody is left who cares about the orphaned baby. Remus Lupin has to make sure his best friend's son is safe, but how far will a werewolf be allowed to go to help raise a baby? - This is what they have to say about it! Warning: mild swearing! The fic was written by I 4 2 Write
1. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Okay this is the re upload**

**Disclaimer: Me no Write are JK ROWLING  
WARNING: SWEARING**

* * *

Remus Lupin was in simple words a bookworm, at the age of twenty he had already read all the books in the Potter library (and James and Lily had only lived there for a year) but he couldn't help but re-read them all again. But he couldn't do that now, no now he was searching for the right book what would be suitable to read to a baby. Baby Harry Potter. Shaking his head unable to find the book he was searching for, _the hungry caterpillar_. He turned away going towards the living room where the others were, when something big and hard hit his head and his world went black.

"Remus, Remus wake up" Remus heard the familiar voice faintly in the back of his head, choosing to ignore it he kept his eyes tightly shut.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" A timid voice asked.

"He's been knocked out you dope" a more confident voice replied, a voice what sounded a lot like Remus' best friend Sirius Black's.

"Shut up the both of you" the person who just spoke was obviously female, Lily.

Opening his eyes Remus looked up to his friends who were staring down at him with a look of concern sketched upon their faces.

"You alright mate?" James Potter asked helping Remus up.

Raising his hand to the back of his head, feeling the large bump which had risen there he replied "Yeah, I was just going to head back to you guys because I couldn't find the book Harry wanted, when a colossus book just landed on my head"

Lily came over and pulled Remus down by the collar of his shabby coat so that she could see the top of his head she nodded "Yeah you got one hell of a bump there."

"Hey guys look at this, I've never even heard of this book" Sirius smirked kneeling down beside the book and picked it up with caution "It's called For the Cub"

"I haven't read that one" Remus said shocked, he obviously hadn't read all the books in the Potter library.

James grinned brightly, a baby Harry giggling happily in his arms "How about we read"

Peter shuffled awkwardly on the outside of the circle "I don't know guys, if no one has heard of this book it might be dangerous"

Rolling his eyes Sirius answered "were you a Gryffindor or not?" Peter nodded furiously "good, anyway I highly doubt this will be dangerous with a name like for the cub"

Lily conjured up three couches all Gryffindor red in a sort of square layout, and they all sat down in their respectable seats. Lily and James on one couch; with Lily cuddling up to James' side resting her head on his shoulder and Harry sitting on his father's lap. Remus and Sirius on another; Sirius conjured up a foot stool stretching out his long legs in front of him while Remus brought his legs up to rest on the couch. And Peter had the last one to himself jumping onto the comfy couch and putting his legs up.

"Who wants to read first?" Sirius asked who still had the book in his hand.

"I will" Lily answered taking the book from Sirius then snuggled back up to James and a smile towards her beautiful one year old as she started the first chapter.

**Chapter 1- An unwelcome visitor**

James frowned; no one was normally unwelcome at this house unless it was a past Slytherin.

"Wonder who it is" Sirius clapped his hands

"Well if you shut up you might find out" Lily playfully glared back.

**The Dursleys**

Lily groaned at the sound of her sister's family.

"What the hell do they have to do with this, I'm not reading a book about the Dursleys" James moaned, those were the worst sort of muggles.

**of Number 4 Privet Drive were always proud to point out their spoiled son Dudley, **

"Demon child" Sirius coughed making the others chuckle.

**but were ashamed to admit they were responsible for the welfare of their infant nephew.**

Remus frowned why was Harry staying with these people?

**They preferred to deny that little Harry even existed.**

Lily gasped and James' body was shaking with fury, _who in hell would deny a child existed? _Hugging his son tighter to his body, the boy squirmed but didn't object with any word (what he could say) or movement.

**So when they were invited to visit a neighbours for tea and bring Dudley along, Harry was left alone on a cot in the cupboard under the stairs.**

"WHAT?" Sirius screamed in rage making Harry start crying.

"Sirius, I'm mad too but please try and use your inner voice" James said irritably, angry with how his boy was being treated whilst trying to calm his wailing boy down was not a good pair.

Finally after about five minutes of wailing Remus took the baby from Lily who had taken Harry and started to hum a wizarding lullaby immediately ceasing the child's crying.

At the look of confusion riddled on everyone's faces Remus told them "It's a lullaby, my dad used to sing it or hum it to me when I was young… It always used to calm me down after the full moon" Remus finished off quietly earning a few sympathetic looks. Sitting down again Remus placed the boy on his lap.

**Nobody had given him a bottle that day or the night before, and his diaper had only been changed so none of the Dursleys would have to smell it. Neither of the two adult Dursleys had worried about anything happening to Harry. In fact they were more worried about what Harry would do to the house, which was why they had locked the cupboard.**

"If I ever got my hands on that man I swear to god I will kill him" Sirius growled. Lily, Remus and James all nodded in agreement appalled at how Harry was being treated.

"What I want to know is why Harry is staying with those monsters" Lily glared at the book.

**It was a far cry from the life Harry had formerly known. There was a time when he'd been loved, with parents who were only too glad to be with him. But now Lily and James Potter were dead, **

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Remus whispered.

"We're dead" James and Lily said simultaneously, James pulled his wife closer to his body burying his nose in his wife's flaming hair.

**and the friend they had appointed as Harry's guardian in the event of their deaths was in locked away in Azkaban.**

Sirius looked as though he was about to faint, the people in the room said nothing… It couldn't be true…

Peter subconsciously gripped his left forearm and had paled dramatically.

**Fortunately the Potters had one friend left who was there to look out for Harry. Once the Dursleys had left, Remus approached the house.**

Everyone sighed in relief glad that Remus was there to help, Harry gurgled happily.

"Where's Peter?" Lily frowned, no one answered.

**He aimed his wand at the doorknob.**

**"Alohamora."**

**The door unlocked and Remus stepped uncertainly into the house. He was wondering where Harry's room was, but then he heard crying from under the stairs.**

Lily gave a sob and dropped the book going to collect Harry from Remus.

When Harry saw his mother approaching him he lifted his arms towards her and Lily picked him up holding him close, she sat down again with Harry on her lap. James wrapped his arms around his wife's waist holding his son so he wouldn't fall. Picking up the book again Lily continued to read.

**Surely nobody would lock a helpless baby in a cupboard would they? He opened the cupboard door, and his heart clenched at the thought that his best friend's son was being treated like an animal. The baby clothes Harry was wearing were far too large for him, hand me downs from Dudley, and the blanket that covered him was so worn it was of no real use. There was no pillow under his head, and only the fact that the cot sagged badly in the middle kept the baby from rolling out and hurting himself.**

Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust "They did that to a child"

**No wonder the baby was crying, but he stopped as soon as he saw Remus. The wizard didn't know if Harry recognized him or not, but it looked as if he did.**

"Of course he does you're a marauder" Sirius chuckled.

**"Hey there Pronglet," the wizard said, using James' pet name for the baby. **

James chuckled.

**His throat tightened. "Remember me?"**

**"Moony!" Harry chirped happily, reaching up to the man he had seen visit his parents so often. Remus lovingly picked up the baby, easily feeling his ribs through the oversized clothes.**

Sirius growled deep in his throat and Remus was taking deep breaths trying to maintain his anger, but doing that to a child was unforgivable.

**When was the last time anybody fed the poor little guy a decent meal? Harry couldn't have been fed very often, but Remus intended to remedy that situation right away.**

**"Accio bottle."**

**A bottle flew to Remus, and he quickly filled it and then heated it with a blue flame he conjured in his hand. Testing it on his wrist to be sure the milk wasn't too hot, **

"You would make a great dad" Lily smiled at her friend who blushed.

"Who would ever want to have a child with a werewolf?" Remus mumbled hoping no one heard, his wish was too much.

"You will find the right person" Sirius said solemnly.

"And where is your wife and child might I ask?" Peter smirked.

"Me ha" Sirius laughed standing up from the couch "I shall never do such things I'm going to be a lone dog"

**he fed Harry, who drained it like he hadn't been fed in days. As Harry drank Remus thought "I have to get him out of here. He can't go on like this."**

Remus nodded, agreeing.

**He was sure it was only his parent's strong will in him that had helped Harry survive this kind of life over the past month. But even as he thought it he knew the Ministry would never allow a werewolf to adopt a baby. **

Remus hated that he was a werewolf even more now… James and Lily smiled a bit but chose not to say anything.

**And Dumbledore had his reasons for wanting Harry there, especially for the blood protection. Too many of Voldemort's supporters never went to Azkaban for Harry to be completely safe, and even though the evil wizard hadn't been seen since the night Harry's parents died, people were still terrified he could come back. It would be far too dangerous to take Harry.**

"He's much safer with you than those bastards" Sirius cursed earning a sharp glare from Lily.

**Remus would never have left him alone, but Harry's parents hadn't either. Well, if he couldn't take Harry with him, he'd just have to come to Harry as often as possible. The Dursleys wouldn't like it, but he'd find a way to convince them. He had to.**

"Good luck with that" Lily grimaced.

**When he'd finished the bottle, Harry looked at Remus and asked "Home Moony?"**

**The wizard held the baby closer. "I'm so sorry Harry. You can't go home anymore. This is where you live now."**

Lily had a tear run down her face, brushing it away James' throat tightened horrified at the thought that, that was his sons home.

**Of course Harry couldn't understand all of it, but he had the basic idea. He bit his lip, but didn't cry.**

"Such a brave little guy" Remus smiled at the baby.

**Such a brave little guy, **

Remus' face reddened, causing the others to chuckle.

**Remus thought to himself. How could Petunia treat him that way? Her own sister's son? Lily had been one of the kindest witches Remus had ever met.**

Smiling Lily nodded over towards Remus "Thank you but as you know my temper makes me no angel" she chuckled.

**She hadn't let his illness bother her,**

"No way"

**and was one of only a handful of people who treated him like a normal person. How could two sisters be so completely opposite?**

**Remus let Harry toddle around a bit, giving him the chance to play and stretch his legs. Harry was obviously delighted, and went all over the house. Finally he found the broom, but seemed disappointed with it. Remus knew why. Harry's favourite toy had been a broom, and he'd love flying on it.**

"Just like his father" Lily chuckled tickling her baby boy making him squeal with delight.

**This broom didn't fly. Even at such a young age Harry seemed born to play Quidditch. Remus debated himself for a moment and decided finally that it couldn't hurt to give the baby a treat and let him fly a little around the room. It wouldn't be a good idea to put a flying charm on it. He remembered once when Harry had broken a vase while flying.**

"Wasn't too much of a shame" James mumbled remembering the vase he broke was the horrible one Petunia had sent Lily for Christmas.

**It had been an ugly vase nobody was sorry to see gone, but if Harry could break that he could break other things, and his parent had had to watch him extremely carefully. Remus didn't want the Dursleys coming home to a wrecked house. But if the broom were levitated Remus could control where and how high it went.**

"Very clever"

**"Ok Harry. Hold on tight."**

**Harry giggled.**

**"You know what's coming don't you?"**

**Remus put a small sticking charm on the broom so Harry wouldn't fall off, and then pointed his wand at it and said "Wingadium Leviosa."**

**The broom rose gently and steadily until it was a little more than a foot into the air, and Harry laughed with delight. Then Remus started what looked like drawing in the air with his wand, and the broom followed the wand's motion. The baby circled the room; criss crossed it in different patterns, and swooped and rose again, gurgling happily the entire time.**

"That's my boy" Sirius laughed looking proudly at his godson.

"Just like his father" Peter timidly added.

**He probably hadn't known anything close to happiness in the month since Lily and James had died, and the wizard hoped he could come often enough to remind Harry what happiness was, that there was still someone in the world who cared about him. Remus couldn't help thinking how much Harry was like James, who had been one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts and had loved flying.**

James smiled sadly.

**Once Harry was tired, Remus found a rocking chair and settled himself in it, rocking Harry until the little boy was sound asleep. He felt himself dozing a bit when the Dursleys came home.**

"Shit" Sirius cursed Lily didn't even bother this time knowing nothing good will come from this.

**"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.**

**At the sound of the shouting, Harry woke up and started crying again. Remus tried rocking him to put him back to sleep or at least relax him again, and while he was doing that he noticed the Dursleys staring at his tattered, shabby looking clothes.**

Lily glared at the book, why should he judge on a person's clothing.

"He's always been like that"

**They probably thought he was some tramp off the street and therefore unworthy to be in their home. As if their hatred of anything magic didn't make things hard enough. Well, Remus didn't have any good opinion of them either, and wasn't about to let the fact that they were judging him by his clothes bother him.**

Remus looked awkwardly to the ground and shrugged "I'm used to it"

"You shouldn't have to be" Sirius stated with a low deadly voice, _when we finish this book I'm getting Moons some new clothes _he promised in his head.

**"My name is Remus," he said quietly, but before he could explain why he was there Harry's crying got louder. "Shhh, it's Ok Harry," he added, rubbing the crying infant's back and humming a bit of a wizarding lullaby.**

Remus smiled at the sound of him using his father's lullaby, but he bet it didn't work with that walrus shouting at him.

**"Are you aware breaking and entering is illegal?" Vernon was not getting any quieter.**

**"Are you aware so is child neglect?" Remus said, fighting to remaining calm.**

"You're a saint Remus if you can remain calm with that maniac" Lily praised, eyes wide.

**Vernon didn't say anything. "I was a friend of Harry's parents. I came to make sure he's happy and taken care of."**

**'Well you can see he's fine. Now get out."**

"As if"

**If Remus hadn't been naturally a gentle and peaceful man, he'd have been tempted to show the Dursleys a few jinxes.**

"Please do" Sirius pleaded; if it was him those muggles would have surely seen the tip of his wand in their faces.

**He was sure James would have if he could see his son treated this way. But no, Remus had always been the good boy of the Marauders, and kept his retaliation verbal.**

"I'm glad, you don't want to get in a fight with Vernon" James put a hand to his jaw remembering when Vernon had punched him breaking the said bone.

**"Fine? Is that what you call locking a baby in a cupboard? I notice your own son has an extra room just for his toys. And if Harry's fine, why is he so thin and has to wear hand me downs while your son is almost twice the size of a normal baby and has everything new? If Harry's fine, why don't you treat your own son the same way?"**

"Yeah go Remus" The room cheered making Remus blush.

**That little speech was the last straw for Vernon.**

**"Get out of my house!"**

**Remus knew he couldn't let himself be kept away from Harry.**

**"If I go and I'm not allowed back, Harry's coming with me." Of course he couldn't really take Harry, but he could hopefully bluff his way into being able to keep coming there.**

"Remus I can tell you now you're an awful liar… but my sister is very gullible"

**"Fine. Take the little brat."**

**"But when he's gone, so is the protection for your home. I'm sure Dumbledore explained in the letter about the protection Harry has. Do you really want to lose that?"**

"My sister only cares about her own backside"

**Petunia paled. Since her sister had been a witch she knew something of the dark magic that existed while Vernon, who seemed to think Remus was lying about the protection, did not. She only knew a little of what Lily had fought against, but it was enough to have her frightened. The wizard was at the door, Harry in his arms, when Petunia hurried to grab him. So Vernon couldn't hear she whispered. "Please. Leave Harry here. You can see him whenever Vernon goes to work during the week. Tommorow's Monday. You can wait that long. I'll make sure he's fed. Just don't take him."**

Lily and James sighed glad that Remus was now allowed to see Harry without having to break in also that their son was now getting fed, not that that should have been an issue in the first place.

**"A wise choice. But he'd better be taken care of."**

**Remus reluctantly took Harry back to the cupboard. As soon as Harry realized Remus was leaving he got frantic, clutching at him with tiny fists.**

**"Moony no go. No bye bye. No."**

Remus throat tightened he could actually here the little man's voice pleading.

**Remus had a lump in his throat. He hated leaving Harry with these people, even if it would only be for the night, but knew that's what would have to be. Then Harry said something that tore at his heartstrings even more.**

**"Mummy Daddy bye bye."**

Sirius couldn't speak, this was so horrible.

"He thinks you're going to die like we have" James said his voice an octave higher than usual.

**Did Harry think Remus would be leaving forever, the way Lily and James had?**

**"It's OK Harry. I'll be back tomorrow." He tried to keep his voice cheerful and cooing the way most people would when talking to a baby, but his voice was close to breaking. He and Harry were all that each other had left of the life they had once known. Before he left he had an idea, and silently transfigured a pillow for Harry and put a cheering charm on it.**

"That will make him feel better" James smirked.

"Hopefully he won't put too much on it like you did with my pillow" Sirius shuddered, the matter had gotten so bad he had to spend two weeks in the hospital wing just to stop him from laughing.

"That wasn't my fault it was my first time trying the charm" Remus defended throwing his arms up in the air making everyone else laugh.

**He whispered a spell and the blanket over Harry thickened. If he did any more than that he knew the Dursleys would only take away whatever he gave Harry and give it to Dudley, but at least Harry would be more comfortable, and until the cheering charm wore off, a little happier. Maybe he could have sweet dream where he could have his parents back, at least for a few hours.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Lily said putting the book down and starting to cuddle Harry pressing her cheek in Harry's scruffy black hair.

"I'll read shall I" Sirius said taking the now closed book and opening to chapter two.

"**Chapter 2- Under the weather"**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Under The Weather

**Chapter's up, hope you enjoy it!**

**I was in a rush last time so I didn't get to than Write, the author of this amazing story**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT JK ROWLING**

**WARNING: SWEARING**

* * *

**"Under the Weather" **Sirius read frowning; _I wonder who it's on about._

**Thankfully Petunia didn't interfere much when Remus came to see Harry during the week,**

"Thank Merlin, No offence Lily but your sister freaks me out a little" Remus thanked raising his arms dramatically making the others chuckle.

"No offence taken!

**and Harry seemed to be doing better. He was clearly fed more often, and was out and playing more often when Remus came to see him. The changes were small, but her fear of Remus helped **

"HA" Sirius barked "afraid of Remus"

"She doesn't even know about your furry little problem" James smirked.

"BEWARE! REMUS LUPIN AKA THE BABYSITTER IS COMING TO KILL YOU!" Peter shouted dramatically causing Remus to blush and grumble under his breath. The others roared with laughter… Remus, a killer he wouldn't hurt a fly.

**make sure that at least Harry wasn't being totally neglected, and of course Remus did everything he could for Harry every day he could come.**

Lily smiled and kissed her baby on the cheek, she was so lucky to have a friend like Remus who would do anything to keep her little boy safe.

**Petunia still often glared suspiciously at the wizard, and seemed to be unsure of whether she mistrusted him too much to leave him alone or feared him too much to be in the same room with him.**

"It's a win, win situation" James started a wicked smile on his face "You get to see Harry and the bitch won't interfere."

Sirius and James started laughing; joining in Peter looked as though he didn't quite understand the joke. They were all cut short though as a glare of pure death was sent their way by one angry red head.

"Shut up, I might not like her but for Merlin's sake she is still my sister" Lily hissed frowning.

"Sorry love" James apologised kissing his wife's temple.

"It's okay; just think a bit more before you say something"

Sirius snorted, _as if that's ever going to happen._

**The times when she would compromise by sending them out to the garden were the best for Remus and Harry of course. With nobody to interfere Remus could entertain the child with magic, making things change colours or birds appear, and he made sure to bring a broom for Harry to ride as often as possible.**

The two Quidditch fans both cheered, "You're such a great friend Moony, making sure my son grows up to be a Quidditch maniac" James praised, a twinkle in his eye.

Remus rolled his eyes, slapping his hand to his forehead "I think I did it more for Harry's enjoyment" whilst saying this he had trouble hiding the grin which was plastered on his face.

"We all know you're a Quidditch fan at heart" Lily teased.

**They were wonderful times, as close to life with Lily and James as Remus could make them, but soon the weather started turning cold and the time spent outside had to end.**

Sirius huffed, the weather always had to go and take away their fun… He hated those days when he was at Grimmauld Place and there was nothing to do because he couldn't escape outside.

**It so happened that the next full moon**

Remus groaned his lycanthropy ruins EVERYTHING, _why did I have to be such a fool and get bitten? _He thought bitterly to himself.

Lily, James and Sirius all smiled sadly at their friend wishing there was something more they can do. Peter on the other hand was just staring into space wondering why Sirius wasn't reading.

**fell in the middle of the week, and Remus was too ill to go to Privet Drive until the weekend, and so he had to wait until the following Monday to avoid Vernon.**

"Bastard" James coughed earning a clap round the head from his wife. "Hey what was that for?" he huffed rubbing the back of his head.

"Even though I agree with you… Sop swearing in front of Harry you're meant to be an example" Lily scolded smirking at the look of utter confusion riddled on her husband's face.

"I'm a perfect example to our son" he chuckled, picking up his son and tickling him making the raven head baby giggle.

**He was looking forward to seeing Harry again so much, but he was also worried about how Harry would have suffered being without him for so long. Petunia let him in and as always he went straight to the cupboard.**

"Why is he still living in there?" fumed Lily whilst James and Sirius both growled. Remus was taking deep breaths trying to control his temper… _They should be ashamed of themselves_.

**He opened it and if it were possible he felt even worse than the first time he'd seen Harry locked in it. At least that time Harry had been what could be called healthy, but now his face was red with fever and Remus was startled at how hot the child was when he touched him. Harry coughed in his sleep.**

Lily went brick red with rage, how could Petunia allow this to happen to her Sisters son?

"Please say you gave Vernon a punch for me" James growled, his eyes had darkened with hate.

Remus stayed silent still trying to control his anger.

**"Why wasn't he taken to a healer, er, doctor?" Remus demanded.**

Shielding her sons ears Lily answered "because she's too stuck up her own arse to notice that he's even ill" removing her hands from her son's ears the baby. Two bright green eyes looked bewildered at its mother whilst the pair of hazel, grey, amber and blue eyes just stared at her shocked.

**Petunia didn't answer.**

"Figures" Lily huffed.

**There were so many things she could have done to help Harry feel better even without magic. Remus remembered some of the remedies his muggle mother**

"Hope Lupin – the best pie maker in the world" James sighed leaning back into the scarlet couch. Sirius and Peter nodded their agreement.

Remus smiled at his friends; whenever they would come round to the Lupin's house in the summer they always nagged Mrs Lupin to make her legendary chocolate pie. Remus' mouth turned downwards a bit _Rest in peace mum you and your pie will always be remembered._

**had used to help him feel better when he himself was little. She could have propped him up with pillows to help his breathing, given him cough syrup or medicine to lower his fever. She could have cooked some hot broth for him, or at least held him and let him know someone was thinking of him.**

"Your mum was one of the best" Sirius smiled sadly, Remus nodded feeling a bit happier. Even though he was a werewolf she still loved him and cared for him.

**Anything but let him just lay there miserable. But Petunia had simply not cared.**

Sirius growled at the treatment towards his godson.

**Harry woke up, and looked groggily at his friend with those startling green eyes.**

**"Hot, Moony. Too hot."**

**"I know, Pronglet. I'll have you feeling better in a minute."**

"Dun, dun, dun Healer Moony to the rescue" James sang in a sort of action man voice standing up making his young son giggle at his silly daddy.

**His monthly transformations always left him exhausted, so a portion of Remus' meagre income went toward buying some Pepper Up potion from St. Mungo's when he could afford it. He had only a small bottle of it left, but right now Harry needed it worse than he did.**

James smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Remus that was really nice of you, you're always so ill during the full moon but you use the little potion you have to help my son" Lily thanked, also smiling gratefully.

**Remus turned to Petunia knowing she would likely become hysterical seeing the side effects of the potion.**

"Awwww you should let her see with no warning I would have loved to see her face" Sirius laughed clapping his friend on the back who was grinned back.

"I'm a gentlemen, I don't go terrorising women and scaring them to death" Remus defended the smirk never leaving his face.

**"I'm going to give Harry some medicine. You'll see some affects you wouldn't get with your kind of remedies, so just know that whatever you see is normal." Petunia hurried into the next room, apparently not wanting to see what a wizard thought was normal.**

Lily rolled her eyes; she had seen it all before when Severus came round… That's one of the best things about potions you can do it out of Hogwarts even when you're underage, not all potions need the use of magic to make.

**Remus didn't know how he was going to get Harry to take the potion. He remembered the first time Harry had ever been ill and nobody could get him to take it.**

James' eyes widened in horror as he remembered what had happened. The rest of the marauders and Lily burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that funny" James grumbled.

"Wasn't that funny… it was bloody hilarious" Sirius barked with laughter holding his stomach and tears running down his face "you were bald for two weeks after Harry knocked the potion off the spoon and onto your hair"

James huffed folding his arms making the others roar with laughter even more.

It took ten whole minutes of a grumbling James and laughing others before they finally quieted down.

**That time it had been Sirius who had finally gotten the bitter tasting stuff down the baby.**

"Because I'm amazing" Sirius interrupted himself, still chuckling a bit from before and wiping a tear from his eye.

**Remus shook his head. He still could barely believe that the man Harry had adored so much, someone who everyone believed was a close friend to all of them, had been a traitor.**

Sirius' smirk suddenly vanished being replaced with a frown, _this doesn't make sense I would never betray James and Lily._

Peter started squirming in his seat looking very uncomfortable.

**Nobody would ever have thought that of Sirius. He, James, Remus, and Peter had all been like brothers.**

James nodded firmly, they still are.

**Part of Remus still believed that someday they'd find out Sirius was innocent and it had been someone else who had killed Peter and all those muggles, but for now there was no other explanation for Voldemort finding Harry's parents.**

"Thanks" Sirius mumbled to his friend beside him "for having a little faith, it's not much but…" he trailed off staring at the book.

Remus smiled at his friend and brought him in for a one arm hug "of course… You're my brother… I will always have that faith."

**Of course Harry had always loved Remus too. It was just that Remus had been the mature, responsible one while Sirius had been the fun one.**

"Don't we know it" Lily rolled her eyes smirking at the raven haired Animagus who smiled brightly back at her. The word fun being associated with him immediately changed Padfoot's frown upside down.

**He had used some sort of game to get Harry to open his mouth. How had that been played again? **

Sirius chuckled "I turned into Padfoot and when Harry started to laugh I shoved the spoon into his mouth and he drank it…" he chuckled "the best game ever invented"

The others rolled their eyes "That's cheating" James stated.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"You're just jealous that I got your son to take the potion whilst you became old man baldy" Sirius laughed earning a glare from James.

"This is not over" James challenged his friend.

"Bring it on" Sirius waggled his eyebrows threateningly before continuing with the book

**Remus knew he should be able to remember, but for some reason couldn't. It was probably his worry over Harry that kept him from remembering. He would just have to hope Harry would willingly take it.**

"Good luck" James smirked at his friend wondering whether if his friend will leave with all his hair.

**He set Harry on the table and poured the potion into a spoon. Harry must have been sicker than he'd realized, or else not have known what he was being given. The baby opened his mouth and willingly took the potion.**

"WHAT? It's a revolution" James roared running round the room holding Harry high in the air who giggled in delight.

"Sit down James before you hurt yourself or worse our baby" Lily demanded, James immediately went and did her bidding.

"You're no fun" James told her, she winked at him in reply.

**In a second the smoke that would last for a few hours started coming out his ears. Remus picked him up and started pacing the floor with him.**

Remus shivered hating the feeling of the steam coming out of his ears when he had to take pepper up potion.

**Harry fell back to sleep, and when he woke up he looked better and seemed more lively. The fever had broken, but he was covered in sweat. Remus was so relieved. He'd known the potion would work, but the idea of anything happening to Harry terrified him.**

Lily smiled once again thinking that Remus would make an excellent father…

"You're such a mother hen" Peter chuckled.

"At least someone is, otherwise you three would have been in that hospital wing twenty four seven if it wasn't for me" Remus defended, he had picked up a few tricks for madam Pomfrey when it came to healing.

**He cleaned Harry with a charm to remove the sweat, and could tell the little boy was still not feeling totally well again. It would take several more doses of the potion to do that. Remus could have hexed himself for leaving Harry as long as he had.**

James frowned "It wasn't your fault, you were sick as well"

The others nodded but Remus couldn't help think how if he wasn't a werewolf he would have been there that day.

**He knew he couldn't have kept Harry from getting sick, but he still blamed himself.**

**Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, and the wizard hugged Harry tight. He'd been worried that Harry would be mad at him for being away so long.**

Remus chuckled looking at the said boy who waved at him; waving back Remus couldn't help think how much he loved the little guy.

**"Get a grip Lupin. You were only away four days," he tried to tell himself. But four days of being ill with a high fever was a very long time, especially to a baby. He was lost in his own guilt until Harry touched his face. Then Harry babbled "Kohlit Moony," pointing to the table where the Dursleys had left a bar of chocolate.**

At the word chocolate Harry started searching for the said sweet delight and frowned when he didn't see any. Chuckling Remus pulled a bar out of his pocket and chipped off a small piece so it could melt in his mouth and handed it the little boy.

"Jeez Remus do you ever not have chocolate on you" Peter laughed, when in Hogwarts it was always Remus you can trust to have a stash of chocolate somewhere.

"No" Remus blushed proving himself guilty.

**For the first time since that terrible Halloween night Remus laughed. Now that Harry was old enough to chew a little Remus had started giving him a small piece of chocolate when he had to leave, hoping the cheering effect would help make the separations easier on the baby. If Harry felt well enough to ask for chocolate he must be better.**

"Chocolate heals everything" Remus said solemnly making the others laugh Remus was known for his sweet tooth and would do anything to persuade the others that it is the best medicine possible.

**Not wanting to take anything from the Dursleys Remus took a bar of the sweet from his own pocket**

"SEE" Peter roared, making Harry cry.

"PETER" four voices growled.

Rocking Harry back and forth James joked "You have been proven guilty for the crime of possession of chocolate, you are to be arrested immediately."

Remus rolled his eyes as the others started to laugh.

**, broke off a piece, and offered it to Harry. To his surprise, Harry pushed it back towards Remus' mouth. Harry hadn't been asking for the treat. He'd wanted Remus to have it.**

Remus smiled and went to take Harry from James who passed his son over willingly. Sitting back down again the child cuddled into the warmth of the werewolf.

**After all he'd been through, losing his parents and being forced to live with relatives who despised him for just existing, his thoughts were of how to make Remus happy.**

Sirius couldn't help but grin, this child loved Remus as well and he won't care when he's older and he finds out about Remus' furry little problem.

**"You sure have your mother's kindness in you, wanting to be nice to me when you're not feeling well yourself. OK Harry. I'll have some. You have to have some too though, OK?"**

Lily's lips turned upwards, no one ever remembers about her temper.

**"Tay," Harry answered, and they each took a piece of the candy.**

**Now that the immediate worries for Harry were taken care of, Remus took Harry into the next room where Petunia was taking care of Dudley's every whim.**

"Which is a lot" James chuckled but stopped at the glare from his wife.

**She looked fearfully at Remus, noticing the angry look in his eyes.**

"Go on give her a piece of your mind" Sirius pleaded really wanting to hear Petunia's fear.

**"I was under the impression that you were going to make sure things improve for Harry. I don't ever want to find him like this again. Now if you want the protection for your family you will make sure Harry has a decent room and decent things. If he is ill you will take him to a doctor. Understand?"**

"Wooo go Remus!" Peter clapped but looking as though he didn't really mean it that much.

**Only the fact that he didn't want to frighten Harry kept him from shouting.**

"Awwww" Sirius whined.

**Petunia nodded, backing away holding her son as if Remus would suddenly glare at him and make him burst into flames or some such terrible thing.**

The whole room roared with laughter… If only.

**"One other thing. Christmas is coming up. I will be taking Harry with me until after the holidays. **

"Thank Merlin, I bet Christmas there would be a bore" Sirius cheered but grimaced at the thought of having Christmas in such a place, its Grimmauld place all over again.

**Use that time to set up Harry's new room. If either you or your husband gives any trouble about it…" Remus casually fingered the wand in his pocket **

"Blackmail" James smirked rubbing his hands together.

**and Petunia gulped. Normally he hated being feared. All his life people acted as if he'd transform if he was angry, not just during the full moon.**

Sirius glared at the book, _how can people be so prejudice it's not like Moony asked to be a werewolf?_

**As if he weren't enough of an outcast already.**

More glaring, Remus just shrugged he was used to it by now.

**But this time he would use that fear. And it wasn't as if Petunia knew he was a werewolf anyway.**

**"Y-yes. Of course. There won't be any problems. I p-promise."**

Lily stared gobsmacked at Remus "You – You reduced Petunia to stutters… No one has done that before"

"Jeez Remus isn't that scary" Sirius said pulling a face.

**"Good. Harry and I will be back after New Year's. And you can be sure I'll continue to visit as often as before once he's back here."**

**Taking only enough time to gather a few bottles, diapers, and clothes for Harry, Remus and the baby left the house. **

"Good now make a run for it, run away and never return" James egged the book on making Remus roll his eyes. As if he would ever do that.

**If the Ministry found out,**

James and Sirius both growled even though they were both Aurors they still didn't always agree with what the ministry had to say… especially about werewolf laws.

**which they certainly would eventually, they wouldn't like it, but as long as Harry would be going back to Privet Drive the protection would hold, so it wasn't as if he was in any danger. Once outside they Apparated to Remus' apartment.**

**It was small and the furniture was as shabby looking as Remus's robes,**

Lily frowned, just like Sirius half an hour ago she promised _when this is over I'm going to get Remus some new clothes._

**but it was the best he could afford to rent, and there was no doubt Harry would be much happier there. Although Harry squirmed a bit after Apparating, he was already looking over every inch of the apartment, smiling as if he somehow knew the next few weeks would be the best he'd had in a long time.**

"It's not much but its home" Remus smiled.

"It's perfect" James chuckled.

**Remus cast a few spells and soon a crib with a mobile of golden snitches**

"Yeah" James cheered.

**hanging above it and a heavy red quilt stood where an unused dresser had been, next to Remus' bed. A high chair had been magically added to the dining room, toys appeared next to the little boy, and everything else Remus could think of to make the place suitable for a baby had been taken care of.**

"Baby heaven" Sirius sighed relaxing into the couch, making the others chuckle.

**Harry clapped his hands at each wonder the wizard created for him. It was more the magic than the items, and Remus was sure somehow Harry understood that this was part of a world that had once been dear and familiar to him, once again safe with someone who loved him. It would be just the two of them with no Dursleys to make life miserable, if only for a little while.**

Sirius smiled as he put the book down marking the page "that's it"

"Before we start the next chapter does anyone want a brew?" Lily asked getting up from where she was sat snuggled up to James.

Everyone answered yes in their own way except Remus who asked for a hot chocolate instead.

Looking down the werewolf found Harry sleeping snuggled up to his chest "Prongs look at this" Remus smiled looking at the boy who he loved as if he was his own son…

"He looks so peaceful doesn't he" Sirius smiled down at his sleeping god son.

Conjuring up a crib Remus places him in it and casted a few silencing charms so if they were to say something they won't wake the child up from his peaceful slumber.

Lily came in a second later holding a tray full of tea's and one hot chocolate which the others thanked her for.

"I'll read" James said sipping on his cup of tea, he picked up the book and turned to the page Sirius had marked **"Trying to form a family****"**

* * *

**So what did you think? I want to get to as many reviews as I had before so I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HA**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Trying To Form A Family

**I'm not that evil, I'm hurt that you would think such a thing of me! (I still want your reviews though)**

**Disclaimer: Neither me no Write are JK Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**"Trying to form a family" **James grinned looking over towards the werewolf. "Hot under the covers are we Remus?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

His face turning cherry red Remus with embarrassment, replied back sarcastically "oh of course Prongs I'm at it every night with my imaginary girlfriend, yeah we're going to have a child and call it Nonexistence"

The occupants in the room all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Make sure to make me godfather" Sirius barked with laughter holding his tummy.

"Will do" Remus wiped tears from his eyes.

A couple of minutes later everyone was left gasping for breath after their fit of laughter.

"He's probably going to try and adopt Harry" Lily stated looking at all the boys in the room.

"As if that will ever be allowed to happen" Remus muttered to himself sadly.

James smiled at Lily who shook her head with a grin, not yet.

Picking up the book James did a little cough and proceeded to read the chapter.

**Remus was sitting on the bed, his head laid against his chest. He had vowed to stay awake through the night and not take his eyes off Harry for a split second,**

"Jeez Rem, Harry will be fine. Do you always do that when you babysit?" Sirius chuckled.

"No" Remus answered not looking into his friends eyes instead finding the ceiling very interesting.

"Yes you do" Peter piped up pointing at Remus causing the werewolf to blush again.

"No I haven't" Remus defended.

Sirius raised eyebrow.

"Okay I might have", but it was only the first time a babysat otherwise I'm just normal" Remus sighed.

Sirius gave a humph and nodded for James to continue leaving the other three chuckling whilst Remus carried on to defend himself.

**but as strong as his will was he had let his eyes close and the next thing he knew it was light out. He jumped with a start, afraid Harry had needed him during the night, but the baby was still asleep, looking as content as he had been back in Godric's Hollow.**

"Godrics Hollow, isn't that where Dumbledore used to live?" James frowned, something in the back of his head reminding him of a conversation with Dumbledore about when he was young. Of course the old Wizard didn't tell him everything, why would he then all his secrets would be out.

"Yeah I think he said something about Godrics Hollow" Lily nodded, never personally been in the area herself she wondered why they were to live there, when there were a whole lot more safer places she and her family could live.

"That is" Sirius started slowly "awesome for starters you live where Dumbles lived but you also live where Godric Gryffindor himself was born and raised. You have to admit that is pretty awesome."

Remus wasn't even listening he was locked up in his own world, a life where he raised Harry. _Don't be stupid _he thought to himself _as if anyone would allow you to adopt a baby._

"Earth to Moony" Sirius clicked his fingers in front of Remus' face making the marauders return to the real world "thought we lost you for a moment there mate"

"No, sorry. Please continue" Remus blushed; the scruffy haired man smirked returning to the book ceasing the werewolf from any further embarrassment.

**It was so good to see Harry this content again, and Remus wished things could go on like this forever, but Harry needed the blood protection. But when Harry eventually went to Hogwarts**

"He better be a Gryffindor" James and Sirius said simultaneously.

Lily rolled her eyes "it doesn't matter what house he's in, he's our son."

James nodded smiling but as soon as Lily tuned her head he started to shake his head gravely, no son of his is going to be a Slytherin. Remus, Peter and Sirius all snorted at the look on the animagus' face.

Lily turned her head sharply and glared at her husband who just shrugged "they're mad. What the hell are you laughing at?" James snapped at the other marauders who were now in a fit of laughter. James was finding it hard to control his laughter as Lily nodded with agreement to their madness.

It took another five minutes of Lily's eyes rolling, James' muffled sniggers and the marauders full blown laughter until they all quieted down.

"Lily you might want to keep an eye on your husband a bit more, you don't know what he's doing when your head is turned" Sirius sniggered as Lily began to glare at James who was staring intently at the book and took a deep breath to continue.

"This is not over James Charlus Potter" Lily said in a low voice making James audibly gulp.

**he'd be away for months at a time, wouldn't he? What if starting now Harry only went back to the Dursleys for a short time each year and Remus kept him the rest of the time? The Dursleys didn't want Harry,**

"The bastards" Sirius hissed, not having to be careful anymore with how he speaks because Harry was soundly asleep with a number of silencing charms around the crib.

**so he was sure they wouldn't give any problems as long as Harry would be coming back once a year for what they believed was their protection. What if he tried to adopt Harry the way he had thought of that first day he'd gone to the Dursleys?**

Remus was silently begging, hoping he would be allowed to adopt Harry.

Sirius smiled at his friend sadly, he really loves Harry and would try to do everything in his power in order to make the boy happier.

**"Stop dreaming," Remus scolded himself.**

Lily and James frowned, appalled that their friend was going to give up hope so easily.

**"It would be wonderful to be able to give Harry the life he deserves, but there's no way the Ministry would ever allow you to raise him. You know how prejudice they are. How the entire wizarding world is."**

"Are you talking to yourself" Peter stared making the werewolf blush.

"Yes I have a tendency to talk to myself when I'm stressed" Remus replied smiling shyly at his friends who were now all trying to resist sniggers.

"What should I do today? - I don't know – what do you think is should do today?" Sirius mocked. Standing behind the couch and talking behind the werewolf's shoulder switching whenever the person said either a question or answer.

"Bugger off" Remus laughed grabbing the dog animagus by his shoulder and pulling him over the couch so he was left upside down, sliding down on his front with his legs flailing in the air.

"No fair" he grumbled, doing a somersault off the couch standing up to return to his seat.

**Still, didn't he at least have to try? **

"Yes" Lily nodded firmly.

**Remus knew if he ever had a son and died, James and Lily would have fought all the way to raise his child. **

"Of course we would" James said nodding at the werewolf who smiled at his friend gratefully, It wasn't like he was ever going to have a child though so it's not like it actually mattered. It was still nice to know though that someone cared for his family.

**At that though Remus shook his head. Of course that was something that would never have happened. What woman would ever want to marry and have children with a werewolf?**

Lily's eyes darkened "Remus John Lupin, quit putting yourself down. You will find love I am willing to make a bet on it" she offered.

"Fine but I must warn you I don't have any money" Remus agreed.

"That's all right I will have your dignity" the red head smirked. Shaking hands the deal was done.

**Besides, he would never want to risk bring a child into the world who would almost surely be cursed from the time they were born. **

"Um mate you know it doesn't work that way right" James raised an eyebrow.

Remus bit his bottom lip; he couldn't bring a child into a world where it got shunned, even if the child wasn't a werewolf it would still have the stigma.

**But the idea was the same. He knew the jeers he would get for what he was going to try, and wasn't looking forward to the experience, but he'd do anything for Harry.**

"You're a good person you know that" Lily smiled, as the man who was willing to do anything to help her son have a better life.

Remus just smiled back, Harry was already like a son to him and he would do anything for the little guy.

**"All right Remus. You're a Gryffindor. Start showing a little courage."**

The occupants in the room all cheered.

**All the while Harry slept; Remus decorated the apartment with a few lights and some tinsel.**

"You always insist on doing it the muggle way don't you" Peter teased.

"Yeah I think It just makes it more… special" Remus smiled, he had always been a big Christmas fan.

**The tree could be put up later since there was still time between now and Christmas. He could have used magic, but decided to do the decorating the muggle way. His mother had always celebrated Christmas that way when he was a child, and he'd grown up feeling this was one time when the fun that came from putting up decorations yourself was more magical than anything else.**

Lily nodded knowing exactly how he felt, she too wouldn't put Christmas decorations up with magic only doing it by hand otherwise they wouldn't go up at all… Not like that ever happens she always made sure that they went up.

**As he decorated, he mentally prepared what he was going to say when he visited the Ministry. He'd have to have his case well thought out. He'd just turned on the lights when he heard "Ohhh, pwetty" from Harry.**

Lily rolled her eyes her son was obsessed with Christmas lights. Last Christmas James had brought their son up close to them stating 'he's curious' only for the baby to latch onto them and nearly electrocute himself. NOT FUN.

**Smiling, he went to the crib.**

**"Yes, the lights are pretty, aren't they? Now I need you to be an extra good boy for me today. We're going to visit somebody very important."**

"He always is good…unless you have Christmas light then he's a devil" James shuddered "and medicine."

**The baby babbled a response, and after Remus had Harry looking his best he put on his least shabby looking robes **

"Which are still very shabby" Remus smiled sadly.

James frowned making the promise Lily and Sirius did for the previous chapters: new clothes.

**they made their way to the telephone booth that was the entrance to the Ministry of magic. They could have used the floo network, but Remus wanted to make the best impression possible and being covered in soot wouldn't help. Remus dialled the numbers and heard a woman's voice say "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

"I don't know why but that woman seriously pisses me off" Sirius frowned "Oh wait I remember she wouldn't let me into the ministry one day because she claimed I had led her on the night before" he practically growled. Sirius Black does not lead people on if he wants to be with someone he will flirt but if he doesn't he would never give a girl false hope.

**"Remus Lupin. I'm here to request to adopt Harry Potter."**

**"Another one?" the woman sounded annoyed.**

"Rude" Lily spat.

**"All right. Good luck." A badge saying "Remus Lupin, Adoption Request" slid out of the coin return, and after the reminder that he would have to submit to search and a wand inspection and that his meeting with the head of the Magical Child Welfare department would be in half an hour the booth lowered into the ground.**

"You get off lucky she normally starts a conversation with us" James and Sirius stared shocked. After their row with the woman they just chose to apparate to work despite the nauseating feeling of the experience.

**Harry fidgeted uneasily when things got dark, but once they were back in the light he calmed down.**

"Awww" Lily cooed her son was just so adorable. Afraid of the dark, though bad, was just so cute. Lily's smile faded sadly at the thought that she wasn't there anymore to sooth her son and rid him of his nightmares.

**Finally Remus' wand was inspected and he and Harry took the elevator to the office he was looking for the waiting room outside it was about half filled with people. Remus knew that normally there wouldn't be anywhere near that many people there.**

"Not a very popular part, because wizards and witches live longer so they generally have longer to start a family" Lily explained to Peter who looked confused as to why it wasn't popular.

**It was a sad reminded that many children had been orphaned during the war,**

Everyone in the room looked down, _why did Voldemort have to destroy lives? What does he have to gain? _All sorts of thoughts were running through their brains Peter looked a bit more jittery than usual.

**and many friends and relatives of those lost were there for the same reason Remus was, to make sure a child of someone they'd loved was placed in a happy home with them.**

Remus nodded thanking the wizards and witches with those kind hearts.

**After waiting for what felt like forever, Remus was called into the office. An unpleasant looking witch dressed in pink was giving him an imitation of a smile.**

"Oh shit" Sirius and James swore.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"Half breed Hating Umbridge" Sirius said, those four words had just told a big story making Remus pale.

He was in deep shit!

**"Yes, Mr. Lupin, isn't it? You're here to try to adopt Harry Potter."**

**"Yes."**

**"Are you aware how many others have tried the same thing? Everybody wants to have the boy who lived in their family."**

"Why should I care if he's the boy who lived, I'm one of his parents best friends" Remus glared at the book trying to keep his temper under control.

Lily and James smiled at the werewolf.

**"He's not the boy who lived to me. I've known him since the day he was born. His father was like my brother.**

James grinned like a Cheshire cat after what he had just read.

**And I've been helping take care of him these past weeks."**

**The witch wasn't listening.**

"It's more like Umbitch" Sirius sniggered despite what was currently happening in the book.

**"The boy's father may have been like your brother, but it is the Ministry's understanding that the boy already has a family."**

"They are not my family" Lily hissed, Petunia had gone too low with how she has treated her son. It was the last straw… They were just too different.

**Remus took a deep breath, willing himself not to show his anger at the Dursleys.**

**"But they don't give him any more care than he needs to survive. It would be a stretch to call them his family."**

**"But they are blood related."**

"Blood means nothing" Sirius growled, if it was he would probably be a death eater now working for the person who has created this whole mess.

"Agreed" James nodded.

**Blood. Remus was sick of the talk of it. A war had just been fought because an evil wizard believed purebloods were best.**

"They're not"

**How many people had died fighting him and his followers? And how many more had been left orphaned or lost loved ones, like Harry had?**

"Too many" Sirius sighed.

Beside him on the other couch Peter had broken into a light sweat and started wring his hands together. _What have I done?_

**Remus had lost almost everyone he had ever loved because of one stupid belief about blood, and he wasn't going to lose Harry because of an equally stupid belief. Not without a fight, anyway.**

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Sirius chanted "I want to see that bitch gone"

**"Harry didn't get to choose who he's related too. Why should he be forced to be with them? I'm the one who's made sure he's taken care of and happy."**

"She won't care about that"

**"We have been informed that Petunia Dursley is the last surviving blood relative of Harry Potter, and of the protection that means for the boy."**

**Remus paused. "I am aware that Harry would have to go back for part of each year. I'm willing to allow that to keep that protection for him, provided I accompany him while he's there to be sure nothing happens to him."**

"It would be so sweet to see how Tunie reacts to you staying a week" Lily smirked lying back so she was snuggled up next to her husband who lovingly draped an arm around her shoulders.

**The witch looked about ready to laugh in his face.**

Sirius growled, what was with that woman.

**"You must admit that there would be more danger of something happening to him with you than with his relatives." Remus felt himself growing red.**

"Snap"

**As if she actually cared about Harry. So she had known from the start about his condition?**

Sirius was now literally shaking with fury.

**"Harry would be in no danger with me. There-will be times when he'll have to spend the night with someone else of course. There's no reason my-problem-has to be a factor in this."**

"There's the spirit" Lily grinned at her friend happy that he's now fighting back for what is right.

**If the truth were told, Remus was concerned about that himself, but as long as Harry went to stay with someone else during the full moon he would be safer than at the Dursleys. The witch wasn't satisfied,**

"Grumpy old toad"

**and was looking at Remus' robes. **

James, Lily and Sirius all growled

"Guys it's all right I'm used to it" Remus reasoned with them.

"No one should judge people on what they wear, they shouldn't judge at all" Lily hissed back.

**Even though they were his best set, one look at them told how poor Remus was.**

Sirius shook his head with frustration.

**"And how would you financially support the boy?"**

"He has a name" Remus stated annoyed.

**He wished she'd stop calling Harry "the boy" as if he didn't have a name.**

Remus blushed as the others sniggered.

**"If I have too I'll take a job as a muggle." He'd done it before to survive.**

"I don't like how you said that… What do you mean to survive we will always help you, you know that" James frowned and looked at the werewolf who fidgeted a bit on his seat. James gave a gasp and bit his lip with a grin "you don't take the money do you?" when no answer came "Do you?" he repeated more firmly.

"I do just not all that you give me, I have to make money on my own. Thank you but I just can't take all the money you give me It's too much"

James just shook his head a bit disappointed that his friend wouldn't take money from him when offered.

**"Very touching, Mr. Lupin, but with all the, er, factors, being involved, I'm telling you filling out the application would only be a wasting of your time."**

**"Let me be the judge of that."**

"Go Moons"

**The witch shrugged. "Very well. I'll file your application and within a month and then the assessment will begin. You do of course realize it will have to be determined whether or not you can be a suitable guardian?"**

"He's more capable than those monsters he's currently living with" Sirius growled.

**Remus knew what she meant by that. A werewolf, incapable of holding a job and feared by just about everyone, had even less of a chance of adopting a child than the Chudley Cannons had of winning the Quidditch World Cup.**

"Quidditch always surprises people" James smirked his past bad mood seeming to disappear.

**It seemed as if she was trying to turn his attempt to make a better life for Harry into a cruel joke. **

"Wouldn't surprise me, she sounds awful" Peter timidly put in still in a sweat.

"Are you all right Pete?" Sirius asked his smaller friend "you look a bit flushed"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just angry with how Moony and harry are being treated" Peter told them still a bit shivery.

"I know what you mean it's disgusting" Lily muttered James and Sirius agreed with a sharp nod.

**He was sure she was just having a laugh at him for daring to hope, rubbing in his face how useless this was, otherwise she probably wouldn't have even let him apply. He chose to ignore her and started filling out the application.**

"Good don't listen to that bitch"

**There were all the typical questions. What were his name,**

"Remus Lupin"

**age,**

"Well I would be around twenty one I think, but I am currently only twenty"

**and occupation?**

"None as of yet" Remus answered all the questions making the others roll their eyes

**What was his average yearly income? Why didn't they ask things like was Harry happy with him? Would he be kind to Harry? Those were the important things. The Dursleys had plenty of money and steady jobs and that hadn't benefited Harry at all.**

"Yeah that's because they're morons"

**By the time he'd finished the application and seen for himself what the Ministry looked for in adoptive parents, he knew he'd need help, and there was only one person he could think of to turn to for it.**

"Dumbles" Sirius cheered causing the others to emit low chuckles.

**Albus Dumbledore had been insistent that Harry stay with the Dursleys although Professor McGonagall had pleaded on Harry's behalf, **

"Thank Merlin" Lily sighed though wondering why on earth Dumbledore would have wanted Harry to stay with her sister _must just be for the blood protection._

**but maybe when he realized how Harry was treated there he'd decide to help. At any rate it couldn't hurt to ask. The Hogwarts Express wouldn't be running since it would have taken most of the students home for the holidays already, it was impossible to apparate to Hogwarts, and the Knight Bus was no way to travel with a baby.**

Lily looked as though she was going to hurl. She HATES the knight bus, it was no way for anyone to travel.

**That left floo powder as the best option for getting to Dumbledore. As soon as they were back at the apartment Remus threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and a second later was standing in the headmaster's office.**

**If Dumbledore was surprised at seeing Harry there with Remus, he didn't show it.**

"Dumbledore knows everything" Remus smiled, why should the headmaster be surprised.

**"I was wondering when you'd bring him here Remus," the elderly wizard said. Remus wasn't sure how to react. "However, I feel it would be best to take him back to his relatives as soon as possible."**

"Is he crazy" James yelped, for a wise man the headmaster could be awfully stupid sometimes.

**Remus had nothing but the highest respect for Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for him, Remus would never have been able to attend Hogwarts. He hated to think how he would have ended up. **

Remus shuddered at the though, he would probably in a pack.

**But this was one time Dumbledore was wrong.**

"Brave of you, going up against Dumbledore" Peter pointed out seeming to have calmed down a bit from before.

**"I understand you have reasons for wanting Harry with his relatives, if you can call them that. But they left him lying for four days with a fever. They keep him locked in a cupboard. They don't care about him at all. How could you leave him in a situation like that?"**

**His words seemed to be getting through. Dumbledore looked as though he were reconsidering.**

Everyone sighed in relief even Peter looked as though he was slightly relieved that Harry might be able to stay with Remus.

**"I know you want the blood protection for him, and believe me I want him protected too, but surely the protection would hold if he only had to go back there for a short time each year?" Remus pleaded.**

**The elderly wizard hesitated, but nodded. **

"Wooo"

**Remus took that as an encouraging sign, and felt ready to tell the headmaster about what he'd done earlier that day.**

**"I've- I've applied to adopt Harry." Harry chose that moment to shift his position and clutch at Remus' robes, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around Remus' neck again.**

Remus smiled and looked over to where Harry was sleeping soundly in the corner of the room without a care in the world.

**Dumbledore paced a bit before answering.**

**"I can see that Harry is quite fond of you. But there are other reasons why I would rather have Harry with the Dursleys. The main reason, besides the protection from Voldemort's followers, is protection from his own fame.**

"Oh dear" James sighed knowing what his friend will do "you'll isolate yourself"

Remus nodded also knowing, he would do anything for that child.

"I hope you don't go overboard"

**It would be best if he didn't grow up with people treating him like a prince for something he can't even remember."**

**"But my apartment's in a muggle district.**

"Oh, forgot about that… this is great" Sirius smirked.

**I'd be able to prevent that. Please. I'm going to need your help to win this. The Ministry will never let me have Harry otherwise."**

**Dumbledore took a seat and rubbed at his forehead.**

**"There are-certain things- that would help you to get custody of Harry. **

Remus frowned in confusion missing the look a certain couple shared on the couch beside him.

**But have you thought this through Remus? Are you sure this is really what's best for Harry and yourself?"**

**No, he had not thought it through carefully, but what did Dumbledore mean, what's best for Harry and himself? Harry would be better off with him than with the Dursleys, and Remus certainly wouldn't mind taking care of the baby.**

"As I said you would be a great father" Lily grinned.

"No one would want to be with me"

**Did Dumbledore think Remus would want to move back to a home in the magical world? Because it wasn't as if he had any friends left there.**

"Remus" Lily warned.

**Or was Dumbledore afraid Harry would be viewed the same way Remus was, an outcast?**

Sirius growled Remus was one of the nicest people he had ever met… He didn't deserve this.

**That was a possibility. Often those who were close to werewolves were treated the same way as the werewolves themselves.**

_That's bull, no one should be treated badly _Sirius thought bitterly.

**If anyone knew about them being a werewolf. Remus had been leading a lonely life ever since James and Lily had died,**

The said two people shook their heads at their friends he dissevered a whole lot better than that.

**and Harry had been the only bright spot in the darkness. Remus didn't want to lose that light, but he didn't want Harry shunned either. Dumbledore must have noticed the thoughtful look on his face.**

"He is all seeing not in the divination way though thank Merlin" if there was one subject Lily hated it was divination… The worst subject to be ever invented in her eyes.

**"If you will take the time to consider the consequences of your actions and still believe it's best for both of you. I will help," the elderly wizard finally said. Remus gave a half-hearted smile and nod, and took Harry back to the apartment, feeling almost as hopeless as before.**

"That's it" James finished.

"I – I think I want to read" Peter stuttered taking the book off of James.

"**Chapter 4- Making Decisions"**

* * *

**I had like nearly twenty reviews the last time I put this up and I really want them back, please be my saviour O:)**

**I have already written seven chapters from the last time I did this story so I will be updating them every other or every three days :D**

**You see that review button down there, write me a nice review (I can take constructive criticism) and then press that button! THANK YOU**


	4. Making Decisions

**Did you all have a great Christmas?**

**Disclaimer: Me no Write are JK Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

"**Making D-Decisions" **Peter stuttered.

Irritated, Sirius rolled his eyes "Wormtail if you're going to stutter the chapter you might as well give the book to someone else"

Blushing cherry red, the mousy brown haired man shook his head furiously "no, I want to read"

James waved his hand "get on with it, we're not going to live forever" James grinned making Peter pale considerably.

**Taking Dumbledore's advice, Remus thought carefully about what he would be getting himself into if the adoption were approved.**

"Not likely it will be approved, but even so It's Harry's welfare what's important" Remus grumbled, Lily shot him a grateful smile, James noticed that the witch's lips slowly turned into a smirk afterwards.

**It had seemed so simple at first.**

"Still can be" James whispered into his wife's ear who smirked knowingly.

Remus frowned at the couple who were quietly chuckling, _what are they up to?_

**Adopt Harry and then everything would be fine. But after what Dumbledore had said he was starting to understand things would be far more complicated than that. There were so many problems to solve. **

"Why do you think everything is like one big riddle, just go with the flow" Sirius rolled his eyes, punching his friend on the shoulder playfully.

"Because it is, there are always questions and those questions lead to more questions, like one big riddle" Remus stated throwing his arms up dramatically as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But just remember Rem" Lily smirked "every riddle has an answer no matter how long it takes or how hard the question is"

Remus opened his mouth to retort but found he couldn't, the fiery haired witch was right… There's an answer to everything.

**One of the easier ones would be who Harry would be left with during the full moon. The Weasleys were the obvious choice.**

The group all grinned at the mention of the Weasleys; the group of red heads are an ideal family for Harry to spend time with on the full moons.

"I love that family" Sirius sighed.

"Do you think Molly has finally had the girl she wanted?" James inquired knowing how much the red head wanted to have a baby girl.

"Hope she has, she deserves to be happy" Remus smiled the others nodded in agreement.

**If anyone knew about raising children, with all the children they had it was Molly and Arthur Weasley.**

"Molly gets a lot of fun under the sheets" Sirius laughed making Lily lean over James and smack him harshly on the arm.

Sirius flinched back rubbing the abused flesh which had turned red "Ow, I was just stating the truth; she will have a lot of fun."

"Have some respect"

**And they had a son Harry's age, a perfect playmate for him. And he was sure they wouldn't treat Harry any differently because of his fame.**

"Hell no they wouldn't, The Weasleys are the most nicest family I know" James frowned, horrified at the thought that the Weasleys treating someone differently.

**The main thing that worried him was how Harry would be treated by those who knew Remus was a werewolf.**

James, Lily, Sirius and even Peter growled low in their throats; Peter's a bit higher pitched than the others._ It shouldn't matter if Remus is a werewolf or not, Harry should just be treated like a normal boy _the four thought bitterly.

**He didn't want to rescue Harry from the Dursleys only to have him treated like an outcast for the rest of his life,**

Lily shook her head exasperation.

**treated the way Remus had always been.**

Another round of growling was all that reached Remus' ears as he looked down at his feet ignoring the sympathetic looks being sent towards him.

"Moons, you need to talk about this sort of shit more" Sirius glared at the werewolf who flinched.

"Yeah, and not everyone treats you bad… Look at us" James gestured to the whole group who were now smiling brightly at the werewolf. Remus peeped up and couldn't help the grin etching its way onto his face. James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew are the greatest friends a guy could have. They were always there for him when he needed them even when he didn't.

"Not everyone" Remus quietly agreed.

Peter made a choking noise in the back of his throat, guilt coursing through his body. _What have I done?_

**Once Harry was old enough to understand would he be grateful Remus had adopted him,**

"Of course he would, No way he would have wanted to stay with the Dursleys his whole life" James wrinkled his nose in disgust with having to talk about the Dursleys, Lily nodded with agreement.

**or would he grow to hate Remus for forcing him into a life where everyone would be prejudiced against him? Harry would probably be ashamed of having a werewolf for a guardian.**

James and Sirius looked at each other and promptly burst into a fit of laughter, Sirius even going to the extent to rolling on the floor.

Remus just frowned at the two "What is so funny?"

"As if my son would ever be ashamed of you, Harry loves you" James said wiping a tear from his eye.

Remus blushed a bit and went to look at the boy sleeping soundly in his crib.

"You don't know how people can change" Remus whispered.

Sirius stopped laughing abruptly and got back on the couch putting a hand on his friends shoulder "Not us, or any of our children though" he said solemnly.

Remus looked at the animagus for a moment, then nodded with defeat.

Peter took that as his cue to continue…

**That thought was unbearable. Remus didn't think he could stand being hated by his friends' son. If the Dursleys had treated Harry decently he would have settled for just being able to visit him. **

"I prefer you as my son's guardian" Lily interrupted.

**Harry would never have needed to know that one of his parents' best friends was a werewolf, although perhaps he would have eventually figured it out the way James and Sirius had. **

"Because we're super smart"

**But was there really an option? There was no way Harry could be left to be neglected by the Dursleys. Even with Remus' visits and the improvements he had insisted on it had to be a miserable life. He looked up at the ceiling.**

"Is it really that hard of a decision?" Sirius inquired raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I have to consider these things" Remus stated looking straight into the grey eyes of his best mate to show how much reading this, his failure to Harry, is hurting him.

**"Lily, James? What would you have wanted?"**

"Well for started to stop moping around" Lily laughed "but seriously, you're a great person Remus we would have no other person except you if all else failed." By that she meant Sirius, Peter thought that after Sirius he would be allowed to take care of Harry but James didn't have the heart to tell him that, that wasn't the case.

**But as soon as he asked it he knew the answer. They had wanted Sirius as Harry's guardian, not him. Had James been worried about what he had jokingly called Remus' "furry little problem" after all?**

"Never" James frowned.

**Things looked that way. Yet Remus was sure that, given the choice, surely they would rather have had Remus as Harry's guardian than the Dursleys. **

Lily and James both nodded sharply.

**There were no doubts there, and that thought renewed his determination. He would do whatever he could to keep Harry with him, and would tell Dumbledore so after the holidays. He wanted the time in between to be the best he could make it for Harry.**

Sirius, James and Lily started cheering causing the werewolf to blush.

**So the day after Christmas, Remus and Harry once again appeared in the headmaster's office, this time with Harry clutching a plush stag, one of the toys Remus had given him.**

"Prongs" James whispered happily, looking over at his son who was currently squeezing the life out of a plush black dog (a present from Sirius) because he was holding it so tightly.

**"Good afternoon Remus, and Happy Christmas," Dumbledore said.**

**"And the same to you," Remus answered. "I've done what you said, done plenty of thinking about what adopting Harry will mean."**

"You always think too much" Sirius muttered rolling his eyes.

**Dumbledore looked at Remus over his half-moon shaped spectacles.**

**"And…?"**

**Remus swallowed.**

"Nervous in front of Dumbledore are we?" James chuckled making the werewolf blush.

"No" Remus defended "I think it would just be the situation I am in"

**'My decision is the same. I know there will be difficulties, but it will still be better for Harry than life at the Dursley's."**

The whole group once again erupted into cheers.

**Remus couldn't tell if the look on Dumbledore's face was one of pleased or not. The elderly headmaster could be an expert at hiding his thoughts.**

"Correction he IS an expert" Lily said matter of factly, the others nodded in agreement. You get nothing from Dumbledore…

**- Ocultar texto das mensagens anteriores -**

James and Lily's mouths both turned into Cheshire cat grins.

**"Very well Remus. As I told you the last time you came here, there are things that will help you, and I happen to have a copy of one of them." Opening his desk, he pulled out an official looking document. Seeing the curious look on Remus' face,**

"Nosy bastard" Sirius chuckled making Remus elbow the man in the ribs.

**Dumbledore explained.**

**"This is a copy of Lily and James' will. They named you guardian of Harry in the event that Sirius was unable to raise him."**

Remus' eyes widened in shock and turned to look at the said couple who still had the grins plastered on their faces.

"Y-y-you- I- this – amazing" Remus stuttered all the words in rush causing James and Lily to burst out laughing.

"Shocked are you mate?" James chuckled going over to his still astonished mate, Remus nodded his mouth handing open.

"Well what did you expect" Lily laughed hugging her friend "of course we would name you Harry's guardian… He loves you, we love you and you're a perfect father" she explained.

Sirius was grinning madly "Jeez Prongsie, why did you never tell us?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise and also we never thought it would ever come up so we decided not to mention it" James told the animagus who nodded in understanding.

On the side line you could see one Peter Pettigrew's eyes burn with fury, _they never trust me…_ _They allow a werewolf to look after Harry but not me? Oh wait I'm not there, maybe they still do trust me._

Taking their seats again the other four missed Peter's look as they all settled to continue.

Peter put his original charade on trying to rid the awful thought of what he had done to the Potter family because of his jealousy.

**Remus was astounded, though delighted.**

The occupants chuckled.

**"I had no idea. I thought they'd only ever wanted Sirius to have Harry. I have to admit I was a bit hurt when I thought I wasn't even considered."**

"Remus" Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity "Of course you were considered. Duh"

**"I think there was a reason the Sirius was the Potters' first choice. Of all his friends, James considered Sirius to be the most like him, did he not?"**

The said two chuckled; they were more than friends… They were brothers.

**The younger wizard nodded, remembering how it had always been those two who had been the orchestra leaders of all the pranks they'd pulled.**

"Yeah but you were the mastermind behind them all… We just pulled them off" Sirius ruffled Remus' hair who blushed furiously.

"I'm admit to no one"

**Those two who had come up with the idea to become Animagus'. The two of them who had broken the school's detention record. The two of them who had viewed things exactly the same way, shared the same mind, heart, and spirit, **

"Dashingly good looks" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"No way. I'm way fitter than you" Sirius laughed, James did the most responsible thing and stuck his tongue out.

**or so it had seemed.**

**"That's why they were such close friends. None of us would ever have guess we'd be betrayed.**

Sirius' face changed to the colour of sour milk

**But I'm afraid I don't see what you're getting at."**

**Dumbledore smiled, half mysteriously, half amused.**

"Good old Dumbledore"

**"I believe, knowing James as I did, that he wanted to appoint a guardian for Harry who would be able to give him a feeling of what it was like to have the father he lost all too soon.**

Sirius shook his head glumly.

**It had nothing to do with your condition, as I'm sure you've been thinking."**

Remus' neck reddened, the headmaster had always had the talent to read him like a book…

**Remus gave half a smile.**

**"Why didn't they ever tell me? And if it's true why wasn't I given Harry in the first place?"**

"Good question" James leaned forward. _Why?_

**"This is merely a guess, but I would say the most likely answer to your first question is that although they were prepared for it, they didn't imagine both themselves and Sirius would be unable to care for Harry.**

"Told you, See Dumbledore knows" James folded his arms.

**As to your second question, I believe I answered that last time. I felt it was best, for the reasons I gave you, if Harry remained with his relatives.**

"Pathetic excuse" Lily muttered into James' shoulder where she was currently nuzzled into.

**I guessed you might apply for his custody, but was under the mistaken impression that your concerns about your condition, might later make you regret your attempts. That is why, knowing you as I do, I felt it best you take time to think about your actions and what it would mean for you to raise Harry. You have done so, and that is all that I asked."**

"And you say I think in riddles" Remus smiled.

**Not sure what to say to that, Remus simply nodded.**

**"Since your course of action is set then, it would be wise if you spent the time between now and the hearing preparing for the assessment. I dare say the Ministry will not make things easy on you. Even with the will, getting Harry will be no easy task."**

"If it was easy, everybody would do it" Remus chuckled, that is something his father's always use to say to him when he was young… It was true if everything was easy everybody would do it.

**Remus knew the Wizengamont would use every excuse to keep him from getting Harry. **

"Twat heads"

**Their biggest excuse, of course, he could do nothing about, but he would make sure that they didn't have anything else they could use against him. **

"Go Rem"

**He started eliminating those excuses after New Year's by increasing the security spells on his apartment, and generally child proofing everything in his home he could think of. He stocked up on baby supplies, and contacted the Weasleys to ask if they would watch Harry when they needed to. They assured him they would be more than happy to. The hardest part by far was finding a job. **

Remus hissed, _who would employ a werewolf? Oh no I won't be able to keep Harry, _he stressed in his head.

**Nobody seemed to be hiring in the muggle world, and it didn't pay to even try in the wizarding world. He had just about run out of options when he paid a weekend visit to the Weasleys.**

"Weasleys are awesome" Sirius chuckled.

**Molly, of course, was anxious to know how Harry was. Baby Ginny was rattling the toys on the side of her crib.**

"She finally had the girl then" Lily smiled with glee, Molly certainly deserved it.

**Ron was crawling around, and the other children were generally finding ways to entertain themselves around the house, and Arthur was telling his wife and Remus about a muggle school where he'd had to smooth over an incident involving a muggle born witch who didn't yet know about magic causing some items to randomly fly around the room.**

"Story of my life" Lily rolled her eyes.

**Apparently it had taken some fast talking since the teacher and class had somehow guessed that it had something to do with the girl, even if they didn't know about magic.**

**"Anyway, the teacher was very nice about it. Won't be teaching there much longer though. Going to have a baby and wants to leave her job to be a full time mum."**

"Ding, ding, ding, ding WE HAVE OUR ANSWER" James cheered.

**Remus sat up straighter suddenly.**

**"Wait. Say that again? She wants to leave her job? Is there an opening for a teacher then?"**

Remus was buzzing with glee; he had always wanted to be a teacher ever since he had been young.

**Arthur looked at Remus curiously. "You mean you want to apply? But how could you teach muggles? You're a wizard." His tone wasn't condemning, just concerned.**

"Muggle mother"

**"But I know enough about muggles. My Mum was one after all. What subject does she teach?"**

"Hope it's English"

**"Classical literature. Mostly focuses on Charles Dickens and a few other authors, she said. Couple of Sherlock Holmes stories. Touches lightly on Shakespeare."**

"Yes" Remus cheered quietly.

**Remus allowed himself a grin. "Perfect. I've always read every book I could get my hands on, magic or muggle,**

"You didn't have to tell them that, practically everyone knows you're a book worm" James chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with being a book worm" Remus grinned back.

**and those are some of my favourites. And I've always wanted to be a teacher.**

Remus had to bight his fist to stop cheering out, Sirius noticed and started chuckling.

**Of course it won't be the same as if I could get a job at Hogwarts, but still, I'm sure it will work out. And if I'm going to raise Harry I'll need that job." Remus had lately come to understand how expensive raising a baby could be, with magic or not.**

James nodded his head gravely.

**Arthur rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You always have been great with children. Even back when you were a student you loved helping the younger ones. This could work out."**

Remus blushed a bit and shook his head, teaching was his dream.

**Of course it could. It would have to.**

**"Where is the school?"**

**"Not far from your apartment actually, now that I think about it.**

"How convenient"

**You could walk home in a few minutes each day, and then just floo over here to get Harry. Looks like all the pieces in the puzzle are finally falling into place for you."**

Peter smiled glad that his friend is finally getting a chance…

**Well, not quite, Remus thought. Getting that job would sure help though. And the custody hearing was coming up fast. Remus wasn't sure if he was glad of that or not. He could use the extra time to prepare, but in the meantime there were still those lonely, sad weekends for both Harry and himself. When it was over would he and Harry have a new life, or would all hope for a brighter future be lost?**

"Never look at the darkness always head towards the light" Lily whispered.

"That's the end of the chapter" Peter said finally, looking down. Raising his eyes he looked over to the rest of the marauders "Can we have a marauder meeting?"

"Why?" asked James frowning a little.

"I just need to talk to you guys" Peter said already standing up, the other boys followed suit walking out into the hallway wondering what this could be about…

* * *

**Okay I have three more chapters to go until I've caught up with my self!**

**As a Christmas gift you could please review!**


	5. Guilt

**Okay this is a non reading the book chapter... though hopefully it is still good :)**

**Disclaimer: I 4 2 Write nor I are JK Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing. maybe? I'm in a bit of a rush so I haven't gone over it but knowing the marauders the they will probably swear :)**

* * *

The marauders continued to follow Peter out into the hall. Remus frowned at how jittery the rat animagus seemed to be, Peter had never been the bravest but now he looks absolutely… Terrified.

"Are you okay Peter?" the werewolf question looking quizzical, the animagus had now broke into a beaded sweat.

Swiftly turning round to face the others Peter gave them the gesture to stop. Peter Pettigrew to put in simple words was shitting himself. There was so much he had to say and warn, but he won't tell them fully _no not yet they will skin me alive, that damn book will tell them of my betrayal, that bastard book._

"Did you consider me when picking Harry's guardians by any chance?" Peter asked looking directly at James, he needed to know whether his jealousy was uncalled for or not… Not like he should have been jealous anyway.

James emitted a loud laugh looking his smaller friend right in the eye "Is that what you've been so annoyed about? Bloody hell Pete, of course we considered you as well you're our mate and mates don't let each other down" he thumped Peter on the back.

Despite the reassurance that he was considered Peter paled dramatically; mates aren't supposed to let mates down but he has, Jesus Christ he's the reason the Potter's are dead. _Why am I such a coward? Why couldn't I have just said no to the Dark Lord? _

Sirius noticed the change "Are you alright Pete" the question is becoming more and more frequent "you look as though you've just walked through the bloody baron"

Not too sure what to say so Peter just nodded.

Peter Pettigrew, despite everything he has done, loved all his friends: Sirius Black with his big personality making jokes and laughing at them even though they were not always funny. He was in simple words the man whore of the group but that didn't make them see any differently to be honest it made him and the others laugh even more. Then there was always the fact he was a Black, it never mattered. James Potter always lusting after Lily Evans the story which carried out throughout the whole of their Hogwarts years, yes it was a tad annoying but it was James. With his hair sticking up in every direction and glasses so strong they could make a bat see clearly, he was the only one who could pull that off. Then there was Remus the _less_ childish one in the group… to most people. No Remus had always had a funny personality and to this very day Remus Lupin will the nicest person any one could know despite him being a werewolf, it didn't matter. He had the patience of a saint the only one who would actually help Peter with his homework. They all had their flaws, but to Peter they were the greatest friends anyone could have and he had to go ahead and ruin everything.

"Are you sure man?" James frowned; he hated seeing his friends in a bad way.

"Yes I'm fine" Peter snapped making the others flinch at the outburst, taking a deep breath he finally said "Okay guys there is something I need to tell you, well no I can't tell you but I must warn you" Peters voice hitched up a bit.

Now the other three marauders were looking at their friends in concern, this must be really bad.

"You may hate me by the end of this book because I think it may reveal something about me I just want you to know you three are the greatest friends I have ever had and bloody hell you will be in the future the best friends I've ever had, so p-please don't forget that" Peter stuttered the last part.

Leaping forward James pulled the animagus into a brotherly hug soon joined by the other two "Peter you great buffoon we could never hate you surely whatever you've done couldn't be that bad"

Peter nodded but decided not to say anything; the secret was slowly killing him. A secret about killing the Potter's was slowly killing him, how ironic.

"Come on you guys Lily will be wondering what we're doing" Remus said heading off towards the library where he found the said woman coming in with yet another tray of teas, hot chocolates and biscuits.

"Bout time you guys finally came back I was wondering if someone had died" the red head joked missing the absolute look of terror sent by Peter. "I've brought all your favourites in Custard creams for James, Hobnobs for Sirius, Chocolate digestives for Remus and bourbons for Peter" the marauders all gave a loud whoop and tucked in.

When all done Remus took the book, being the only one who hadn't read yet, and spoke out loud **"Chapter 5 – All or Nothing"**

* * *

**Custard Creams: Mmmm**

**Hobnobs: THE WORLDS MOST GREATEST BISCUIT!**

**Chocolate Digestives: Yummy**

**Bourbons: Yuck (I'm not talking about the alcoholic drink)**

**Just had to say that, it's my opinion - though I don't know how anyone could hate hobnobs.**

**Okay I have a I think about two more chapters what are already pre-written. So hopefully they will come up pretty quickly but after that I am starting school again and updates may take a bit longer but hopefully I will do it like last time and update every other week. **

**Please Review as a late Christmas present for me... I send you biscuits if you do :D**


	6. All or Nothing

_**Ok another chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no Write are JK Rowling**_

_**Warning: Swearing**_

* * *

**"Chapter 5 – All or nothing" **Remus read his breath hitching _everything depends in this chapter, this is the chapter I'm either allowed to have Harry or not. _Remus spared a glance at Harry who was sleeping peacefully with determination in his eyes.

**Remus stood in the courtroom, his eyes on the baby who was being held by one of the Ministry officials. In a short while the wait would be over. The werewolf could only be grateful that he'd had a chance to recover from the last full moon,**

James and Sirius sighed relieves that those bastards didn't put the court just after the full moon when Remus is weak or just before where the werewolf is just a little bit irritable.

**and hope that those making the decision would want what was best for Harry without letting prejudice play a role.**

Lily nodded her head furiously.

"Most of the officials know us, and know we wouldn't be friends for no reason. They would trust Remus if we did" James told them not noticing the look of guilt what was etched upon one Peter Pettigrew's face.

**"Remus Lupin." Fudge**

"Bastard" Sirius coughed, he had never liked that minister.

**spoke Remus' name as if the werewolf were a criminal condemned to receive a dementor's kiss.**

Remus paled whilst Lily, James and Sirius went red with anger _that twat would make Remus suffer if he had the choice _Sirius thought furiously.

**Remus acknowledged that he'd heard him with a nod but didn't say anything.**

"You should have said something" James muttered even though he knew the werewolf did the right thing he just didn't like people talking badly about or to his friends.

"You know I did the right thing" Remus told him raising an eyebrow. Instead of getting in an argument with the stag animagus Remus hastily continued.

**"You consider yourself able to raise a child?"**

"Hell yeah he does" Sirius cheered earning a few glares for his loudness in case he woke up Harry, but received a kind smile off the werewolf.

**"Yes, I do," Remus stated simply, hoping he sounded confident enough to convince everyone of what he was not convinced of himself.**

**"You have a steady job?"**

"Remus Lupin also known as… the professor" Sirius said in a mock serious tone causing laughter to erupt.

"Very good Sirius" Remus snorted rolling his eyes.

**"I have a position waiting for me at a school in London, not far from my apartment. I will be starting there as a literature professor at the beginning of next month."**

**Fudge looked confused.**

**"There is no wizard school in that area."**

"That bastard" Lily hissed_, they are doing this just to embarrass him_.

**Remus knew some wizards and witches were almost as much against muggles as against werewolves,**

"I know I lived with a bunch of them" Sirius grimaced if there was one thing he hated more than prejudice gits and Snape it had to be his family. Sirius was horribly reminded of all the pain and hurt he had living with his family not always physically, though he doesn't deny that his mother liked to give him a good whack every once in a while, but mentally also. The only reason he didn't go bonkers was because of his friends and Mr and Mrs Potter.

**but there was only one answer he could give.**

**"It's a muggle school."**

**Everyone seemed stunned and suspicious that a wizard had accepted such a position.**

"Muggles aren't bad, they just have different learning" Lily glowered, she was beyond pissed off. How could her husband work in such a place?

**"Why at that particular school?"**

"They're doing this on purpose" Peter frowned; agitated that someone would do this on purpose.

**Remus wasn't sure how to answer that. What could he say? That no wizard or witch would give him a chance at a job? **

Growls erupted.

**He didn't want to bring up his illness until he had to, so he merely said "I have my reasons. Let's just say everything I've done since Harry's parents died was done with the intention of helping Harry. As long as it's a job that provides money to raise Harry what does it matter whether it's a wizard job or a muggle one?"**

Lily, James and Sirius all started clapping, Peter was nodding his head.

"Great answer Rem" Lily smiled making the werewolf blush.

**This wasn't going the way he'd hoped at all, although Fudge didn't give an answer.**

**"And you've known the baby in question for some time, is that correct?"**

"All his life" James said proudly quietly muttering "wanker" afterwards.

**Finally a question Remus could feel good about answering.**

Remus blushed again as all the others sent him happy looked.

**"Since the day he was born. I have been helping to raise him since late November. **

"Help raise him you were doing all the bloody work" Sirius snarled appalled his godson had even been sent to the Dursleys in the first place. _Harry doesn't deserve that _Sirius thought sadly looking over at his godson who looked very content.

**In fact I've been the one taking care of almost all his needs. I knew his father and mother since we started school at Hogwarts together. We've always been like family."**

James nodded furiously smiling at his 'brothers', they might not be blood related but hell everyone in this room was his family. If they were family to him, they were definitely family to Harry.

**"What about the baby's remaining birth family? Have they agreed to this?"**

"I don't care what my sister thinks… Remus should have Harry" Lily glared still hurt that her own sister would neglect her son.

**Remus had gotten the Dursleys to sign a paper that said they agreed to give up any rights they had to keep Harry.**

"They've done something right for once" James praised.

"Or Remus got a bit of his furry little problem on them" Sirius smirked making the werewolf blush.

**Since they'd never applied to adopt him there weren't many legal tie ups over that. All he'd had to do was tell them he'd bring Harry to their house for a few weeks each year to keep the blood protection,**

"Oh great" Remus gulped already dreading seeing those horrible people.

**and they had been more than happy to be rid of their nephew.**

Everyone glared daggers at the book as if they could blow the Dursleys to smithereens with it.

**"Willingly," Remus answered.**

**"The Ministry has been informed that Harry is currently protected by staying with his mother's sister. Do you have means of protecting him?"**

"Remus is the best man for the job" Sirius said gravely "it's scary how good you are at protection charms"

"Well I will do anything to protect my 'family'" Remus told them by family he meant his friends.

**"I have several charms protecting my home, including a Fidelius charm…"**

**"Hem hem." The witch in the pink dress Remus had talked to on the day he'd first applied to adopt Harry interrupted.**

"Umbitch" James and Sirius said simultaneously grinding their teeth together with hate towards the pink clothed bitch.

**"I believe the Potters also had their home protected by a Fidelius charm?**

James and Lily's eyebrows rose.

**It is no guarantee of the child's safety." She gave what must have been intended to look like a polite smile.**

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust, even though she has never met the woman she truly sounds awful.

**Remus clenched his fists, but kept calm.**

"Awwww couldn't you have gave her a good slap from me" James pouted making all the others chuckle.

"I wish I did but you know the situation at hand" Remus chuckled.

**"Lily and James were betrayed by their secret keeper.**

Sirius looked down in shame, _this doesn't make sense I would never give them up._

Peter once again looked as though he was about to throw up_ Jesus Christ I must have been their secret keeper, I'm the one who gave them up._

**That's not going to happen this time. And there are other protections in place. Besides, Harry will visit his relatives part of each year to keep **that** protection." He had chosen Arthur Weasley as his secret keeper.**

"Good choice" Lily told Remus nodding her head.

**"The Potters believed the same of their secret keeper." The witch gave that same irritating smile.**

"That smile really pisses me off; she always does it to me when she talks about my family" Sirius grinded through his teeth.

**Remus did not have an answer to that. Just then Harry decided he didn't want to be held by any Ministry official. He wanted the man who had become his only friend.**

"Please Harry don't do anything stupid" Lily pleaded really wanting Remus to be able to take care of her only child.

**"Moony," the baby cried,**

"Uh oh" Sirius muttered.

**reaching out to Remus. Poor Remus**

Remus couldn't help but feel how weird it felt to be talking about himself in third person.

**couldn't help wishing Harry had kept quiet, or at least not used that name for him. Unfortunately it hadn't escaped Fudge's notice.**

"Shit"

**"Moony? Was the baby calling you that?"**

**"Er- it's just a nickname he's heard used for me."**

"Used by the greatest people in existence" James said smugly indicating himself, Sirius and Peter who were smirking wildly.

**Fudge wasn't convinced.**

"Bastard"

**"Any particular reason for that nickname?"**

"He's just being sadistic, he bloody well knows" Sirius huffed.

**"Hem hem."**

"why can't that pink toad just shut up" Remus interrupted himself putting the book down and putting a pillow to his face to scream out his rage.

Once done he looked up from the pillow to find four people looking at him nervously "You feel better now" Sirius asked.

Nodding Remus picked the book back up.

**Why couldn't that pink toad shut up?**

"Hopefully your future self won't go screaming into a pillow" Peter chuckled causing the werewolf once again to blush furiously.

**"I believe the nickname is an appropriate one. Surely everyone here is aware that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf?" She said it in a voice as sweet as honey,**

"Poison more like" Lily hissed.

**but with intent that was pure poison.**

James smirked at his wife pulling her closer to his body kissing the top of her head lovingly.

**She'd just been waiting for her chance to ruin everything.**

Sirius was literally shaking with fury.

**There was a buzz of murmuring. Remus felt as if he'd been his full force with the cruciatus curse. He'd counted on the witch's comment about Harry being safer with his relatives than with him not meaning what he thought it had. He'd hoped the Ministry hadn't bothered checking the werewolf registry.**

"Sorry Rem, it doesn't work that way" Sirius said sadly, Remus just nodded glumly in reply… He mustn't get Harry then.

**It was all over now. He had only one defense left, and could only pray it would work.**

Remus' voice shook with emotion, Harry was like a son to him all he wanted to do was help.

James and Lily shared a look both sympathising the werewolf who obviously wanted to help. "Remus don't worry nothing can stop our will, you will be able to keep Harry" Lily told him softly.

**"No parent would want their child locked in a cupboard. And Lily and James wanted Harry left with me."**

"Hell yeah"

**Fudge looked at Remus as though he were insane,**

"We're not denying it" James laughed.

Remus just rolled his eyes and proceeded with the group.

**which no doubt he thought every werewolf was.**

Sirius grumbled something very incoherent to himself fidgeting in his spot on the couch.

**He didn't even seem to hear what Remus said about how the Dursleys treated Harry.**

"The twat"

**"I believe the Potter's will stated they wished Sirius Black to be Harry's guardian, and since Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban for betraying them, **

Sirius screamed and fell to the floor dead faint with the others staring wide eyes at them.

"I will never believe that" James muttered conjuring a glass of water and chucking it onto the animagus.

"How?" Was all Sirius could ask.

"Sirius we don't believe it, sit down so we can finish" Lily told him looking sympathetically on at the animagus.

Nodding Sirius got back onto his seat both him and Peter looked ready to blow chunks at any moment.

**murdering twelve muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew, that is impossible."**

A tear slipped down Sirius' cheek _what's happened?_

**"The will states in the event Sirius is unable to care for Harry, custody of Harry goes to me. I have a copy of the will with me if you would care to see it."**

"Come on please let it work" Lily pleaded.

**There was another round of murmuring, and the witch dressed in pink said "I don't believe this. Why has this even come to a hearing? An extremely dangerous half breed **

"Remus isn't extremely dangerous, he's less bloody dangerous then that toad" Sirius roared.

**awarded custody of a helpless baby?"**

**If they'd listen,**

"They're all prejudice gits"

**Remus could have told them he'd never bitten anyone and would never take the chance of doing so, especially with Harry. He'd always made sure he was locked up every full moon. Well, except for those monthly outings at Hogwarts.**

Remus smiled at Sirius, James and Peter who all smiled back. To most people it would just look like they're just smiling but Lily knew her boys too well, those smiles were smiles of thanks and no problems.

**But even then he'd never bitten anyone, and he'd become a lot more careful since then.**

**"Unfortunately the law does not outright state that a werewolf cannot apply to adopt." Fudge said, sounding almost terrified of what he might have to do **

"No need to be scared"

**"I don't think there's ever been a case of a werewolf trying such a thing. It's simply never come up. I didn't even think to check."**

"Well there always has to be a first" Peter shrugged.

**"Does the will have to be upheld?" someone else asked.**

"Yes" James and Lily said simultaneously.

**"The Wizengamont will take a recess until tomorrow morning at ten to determine this. The child will be placed with a Ministry family for the night."**

"Hell no" Lily roared not wanting her baby to stay with those awful people.

**"No. Please. At least let Harry stay with me for the night."**

**"Our decision has been made about that matter. Tomorrow you will know our decision about the adoption. Good day Mr. Lupin."**

"Those gits" Lily growled "how dare they take my baby and put him with a ministry family and I swear if it's that toad" all the men's eyes widened at the language what next came out of the red heads mouth.

"Wow Lily I never knew you had such a vocabulary" Sirius smirked trying to stifle his laughter at the woman tried to get her breath back after her rant.

"You have no idea"

**Remus felt like he'd already lost. He could tell that once Fudge knew he was a werewolf he would do everything he could to break the will's binding magic.**

"I'd like to see him try"

**And the Minister had the entire Wizengamont to help him do it. Fudge didn't care if Remus loved Harry and Harry loved him back. All Fudge saw Remus as was a dangerous animal.**

Dangerous growls were admitted throughout the room.

**He probably thought the werewolf only wanted Harry to bite him and raise him to hate wizards the way Remus had heard at least one werewolf was doing.**

"I would never do something like that" Remus said outraged at the thought.

**He forced himself to watch for Harry's sake as the baby was taken away, reaching out to him the whole while, for what would probably be the last time they'd ever see each other.**

"Don't be so negative" Lily scolded Remus whose eyes were trained on the book not wanting to look at the obviously angry red haired witch.

**Poor Harry was crying again, not understanding why Remus wasn't taking him. And there was nothing he could do about it.**

Sirius was shaking his head; they can't do that to an innocent child…

**That night, Remus sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the crib where Harry had slept during that happy Christmas holiday.**

"You're going to dwell" Peter said rolling his eyes.

**What would happen to the child now? No doubt the Ministry would find some way around the will, **

James shook his head, begging in his head that they did every spell right on the will and Remus would be able to adopt Harry.

**and then what? The Dursleys had signed away their rights to Harry, so would he be put in a wizard orphanage?**

Lily paled at the thought of her son being put up in an orphanage when her best friend was obviously willing to look after him.

**Who would end up adopting him? He hoped it would be some nice family like the Weasleys, but he knew the Weasleys themselves could barely afford the children they had, so they wouldn't be the ones allowed to have him. Would it be some family that only wanted Harry because of his money and his name?**

Everyone growled in the room but Remus' was more distinctive and loud.

**And no matter what, any family that adopted Harry wouldn't want a werewolf coming to visit.**

Sirius clapped the werewolf on the back; this must be obviously hard to read.

**He'd never know if Harry was happy in his new home or not. He buried his face in his hands.**

**"I'm so sorry James,"**

James couldn't take it anymore, getting up out of his seat he pulled the werewolf into a brotherly hug. "It's not your fault, even if you don't get Harry you know I would never blame you." He mumbled. The hug was soon joined by Sirius and Lily who were all talking quietly. Peter didn't bother to join felling to ashamed.

After five minutes they all returned to their seats and Remus continued reading the book feeling a bit happier than he did before.

**he said in a choked voice as he looked at the stars through the window, wondering if James and Lily were somewhere out there together. "I tried. I've done all I can."**

"And that's all we could ask for" Lily said kindly her green eyes trained on the werewolf.

**Remus sat the rest of the night, wishing evil on Voldemort,**

Flinch from Peter.

**every death eater he could think of, and most especially the werewolf who bit him.**

"That won't make you get Harry, what you needed was a good night's sleep" Lily scolded.

**If only he weren't a werewolf, he might have been trusted enough to be secret keeper and Harry's real parents would still be alive.**

"Remus stop bloody dwelling" Sirius groaned but you could see the joke in his eyes.

"Well sorry" Remus apologized sarcastically, smiling.

**If only he weren't a werewolf he could have gotten custody of Harry easily. So many "if onlys" went through his frantic mind, but all of them started with "If only I weren't a werewolf."**

"Well you are and we wouldn't have you any other way" James said in a matter of fact tone.

Looking up from the book Remus could see the look of determination in the Animagus' eyes "but life would be so different" he tried to retort but the others weren't having it.

That battle was something Remus would never want to think about ever again in his whole entire life.

**Maybe it was better this way. Maybe now Harry could have a normal life with a normal wizard family, never having to worry that he had once known a werewolf. **

Lily glared at Remus making the werewolf hide his face behind the book to hide from her.

**No. He told himself he had to stop thinking that way.**

"Finally" Sirius muttered.

**The next morning Remus entered the courtroom looking worse than he ever had during a full moon. He hadn't slept at all.**

Lily shook her head disapprovingly.

**His normally gentle amber eyes were bloodshot, his face was red with tension, and his hair somehow had more grey in it even though he was only twenty two.**

Remus subconsciously ran his hand through his hair, he already had a few grey hairs… The hazards of being a werewolf.

Lily and James shared a look; that is another thing they will help the werewolf with.

**His knuckles were white from his hands being clenched. He'd made himself look as tidy as possible though,**

"You know Remus we're all going to take you shopping after this" Lily told them making Remus pale.

"You don't need to I'm doing fine on my own" Remus defended weakly, he knew this is going to be another lost battle.

**telling himself he wouldn't give up. He was Harry's only real chance, and he had to keep fighting for him, even if there was nothing he could do except try to stay strong.**

**"Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up, taking only a second to look at Harry, who was squirming like he was trying to escape the official who held him.**

"I swear if they hurt my baby" Lily threatened shaking with fury in James' arms.

**"The Wizengamont would never freely allow a werewolf to adopt a child, but in this case it appears we have no choice."**

Cheers erupted, Lily burst into tears she was so happy.

"I did it" Remus cheered looking round he saw that Harry was awake. Picking the child up and spinning him the air, with the baby gurgling happily, Remus couldn't help think that Christmas had come early.

Going back to where he sat with Harry on his lap, Remus now saw the world in brighter more happy way.

**Remus stared. Was Fudge actually saying what he hoped he had said?**

**"The binding magic of the Potters' will is unbreakable.**

"Your Mummy and Daddy are so smart aren't they" Sirius question to the baby happily who just chuckled and went to grab his long, silky, beautiful, amazing black hair.

**Custody of Harry James Potter is granted to Remus Lupin."**

Harry clapped happily as if he knew what was going on.

**Many members of the Wizengamont groaned, and the official who handed Harry to Remus jumped backwards as soon as he baby was in the werewolf's arms.**

"Those cotton headed ninny muggens" Sirius said choosing not to swear in fear of his own life now that Harry was awake with his mother watching.

**But it didn't matter to anymore to Remus what any of them thought. The only thing that mattered was he had Harry now, and would be able to do his best to give the child he loved so much a better life.**

Remus smiled as he put down the book and hugged Harry closer kissing the top of his head.

"That has to be my favourite chapter, so far" Sirius smiled.

"I'll read" Peter offered again taking the book off the werewolf.

"**Preparing for a quiet time"**

* * *

_**Okay I only have one more chapter after this one pre written so I will get that up as soon as possible!**_

_**Likey? No Likey? Reviewey andey pleasey telley me-ey!**_

_**If you want to read the original by the amazin Write, it can be found in my favourites... If you do read it make sure to leave her an amazing long review...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Preparing For Quiet Time

_**Okay this is the last chapter I have pre- written**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I 4 2 Write is not JK Rowling**_

_**Warning: Swearing**_

* * *

**"Preparing for quiet time" **Peter started.

Remus frowned, even though he loved the sound of being Harry's guardian it just didn't sound right. Harry was meant to be with his parents, no one replace James and Lily not even him one of James' closest friends… One of James' brothers. "This isn't right" he said.

Lily, James, Peter and Sirius all frowned in confusion. What the hell was he on about? "What you'd rather have him with Lily's sister" James asked, his handsome face still marring a frown.

"No I mean that it's not right he should have been in that situation at all" Remus told them and Sirius just sighed sadly.

"We know it's not right mate, but –" Sirius said but was cut off by the werewolf.

"Don't say that we can't do anything about this" Remus pleaded "there must be a reason we got this book, maybe it's so that we can change the future… Allow James and Lily to live so Harry can live a happy life with them."

Everyone was silent for a second until Lily finally spoke "he has a point, there must be a reason as to why we got this" she looked between the boys.

James clicked his fingers and started to root for his wand. Once he found it he promptly conjured up a piece of paper and proceeded to right notes about the previous five chapters once finished the others stared at him in confusion. "Writing down notes so we know what has happened so we can change it."

The others smiled in relief, all glad that they are going to make a difference. Harry just looked between the adults throughout the whole conversation not having a clue this could affect his future.

Peter coughed awkwardly nodding towards the book, the gesture showing that he wanted to continue.

Remus just chuckled and hugged Harry closer who happily snuggled back.

James and Lily noticed this and couldn't help think even if they didn't get the chance to save their future, they were glad that Harry would be living with someone like Remus.

**Remus' small apartment was quiet as the wizard sat at the table.**

"Are you sure he's looking after James' kid?" Sirius barked with laughter as the said man gave him a heated glare and shot a spell at him.

Sirius' laughter soon turned into a quacking noise as the spell hit him, looking down Sirius found that there was a ducks beak on his face where his nose and mouth should have been. Turning red with anger Sirius let out a large QUACK lunging over at James who fell off the back of the couch laughing.

"What was that Sirius? Not too sure what you're saying" James laughed making Sirius quack even louder sounding an awful lot like Donald Duck when he quacked.

"James Potter give me back my beautiful face or you're going to be a dead man."

Chuckling Lily lifted the spell allowing Sirius to have his handsome face back only for it to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"How dare you do that to my beautiful face"

"How dare you say Harry is not my son"

The two glared at each other before both promptly bursting out into a fit of laughter causing Lily, Remus and Peter all to roll eyes at the two.

**He folded the morning issue of the Daily Prophet and looked at the clock. The place was very quiet, and Remus thought to himself it would seem much quieter soon.**

"Ah there is the Prongs Junior we all know" Sirius said happily as the said little boy started to gurgle very loudly and giggle as the others laughed at him.

**It wouldn't be too long before the Christmas holidays came again, but Remus knew he would miss the eleven year old until then.**

Remus eyebrows rose until they were nearly up in his hairline "wow time passed quickly."

All the others nodded as well, James was hoping that they will get to know Harry's time at Hogwarts and considering the size of the book his wish seemed very true.

**He went to the second bedroom in the apartment and knocked lightly on the door.**

**"Good morning Harry. Rise and shine."**

**Remus' adopted son rolled over and mumbled something about it being too early.**

"Definitely James' son" Lily chuckled snuggling closer to her husband who wrapped his arms happily around her during the red head closer.

"I still think we should have called him Proof James Potter had Sex with Lily Evans" James joked earning a swat on the arm from Lily.

**"Just like James," Remus said to himself.**

Sirius and Remus both chuckled.

**He'd always been impossible to get out of bed in the morning too.**

"Don't we know" Sirius said wide eyed dodging the hex being sent his way.

"That was not my fault you should have been standing so close" James defended.

"James he was nowhere near you; you did accidental magic that punched him in the face and broke his nose" Remus laughed as the stag animagus turned cherry red.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have woken me up" he stuck his tongue out.

"We hardly did wake you up, you went back to sleep straight back after" Peter chuckled making the others laugh.

"Hopefully Harry isn't as bad" Lily said looking towards her son fondly who was laughing with them despite not knowing what is going on.

"Don't worry I wouldn't purposely put myself in that danger" Remus laughed, he had tried to wake James up once and after what happened he knew he would never try again. He knew he wouldn't even wake Harry up unless he knew it was safe.

**He walked into the room and gently shook his adopted son.**

**"Come on Harry. If you don't get up now you're going to miss the train."**

"That will surely wake him up"

**That got Harry's attention. **

Sirius chuckled at his god son who was clapping loudly at the sound of his name being called.

**Today would be his first day at Hogwarts, something he'd been looking forward to for years.**

"He better be a Gryffindor" James said once again and once again earning a glare from his wife which clearly stated 'don't even go there.'

**Instantly awake, he went through the morning routine in half the time it usually took.**

"Sounds like my first day" James sighed happily melting into the red couch behind him.

**Remus helped Harry double check to be sure everything was packed and that Harry's new owl, Hedwig, was safely in her cage.**

Lily smiled, she loved owls but she preferred cats over anything.

**A short while later Remus and Harry were at King's Cross station, with a red haired boy running up to greet them.**

"Definitely a Weasley" all of them chuckled at the same time.

**"Oi Ron!" Harry called to his best friend. "Ready for the big day?"**

**Ron groaned.**

All of them frowned; why would he groan at the thought of going to Hogwarts?

**"Not as ready as Percy. Ever since he got his prefect letter, he's been going on and on about it."**

Lily and Remus both started laughing at that thinking back to when they got their prefect letters, yeas they had been excited but they didn't keep going on about it.

**"Really?" asked one of a pair of identical redheads coming up to join the group.**

**"He never said anything about it to us," said the second half of the duo.**

Sirius grinned wondering what the obviously Weasleys had to say.

**"Hang on. He may have mentioned it."**

**"Once."**

**"Or twice"**

**"A minute"**

**"All summer."**

All of them room erupted into laughter.

James stamped his foot on the ground as his body shaked with laughter "I think they're worthy of being marauders, that sounds like something a prankster would say."

James just nodded laughing too much to answer verbally.

**Everyone laughed at this, but Remus was smiling more at the situation than the joke. Nine years ago a day like this had seemed impossible.**

Remus smiled happily and cuddled Harry closer. James was writing things down though his writing wasn't as urgent as it was before… as if he doubted the situation.

**Remus could still remember that day in court as though it were yesterday. After a sleepless night worrying that the Wizengamont, determined not to let a werewolf raise a baby,**

"The will of James and Lily Potter is undefeatable" James shouted dramatically making Lily chuckle and slap her palm to her forehead.

**would surely find a way to break the Potter's will, he had been told the binding magic was unbreakable. **

"Take that, ministry bastards" James laughed earning a furious swat from Lily who gestured to their son who was too absorbed with playing with a wooden block Remus had conjured up when the boy had started to look bored.

**However reluctantly, the Ministry had been forced to allow Remus to adopt Harry.**

All the people in the room started to cheer.

**That first year after the adoption was finalized, the Ministry had insisted on constantly giving Harry what they called check-ups,**

James growled, no way would Remus ever bite his son or anyone in that fact. They didn't need to 'check-up' on his son at all.

**as if they were afraid Remus had taken the first opportunity to bite him.**

"Never" Remus vowed.

**They'd used any and every excuse to make things as difficult as possible,**

More growls erupted, though Sirius' was the loudest.

**even insisting Harry spend a few nights at St. Mungo's every month for observation.**

"Those B-" Sirius started but found himself unable to finish as Remus clapped a hand over his mouth and nodded over towards Lily whose face was slowly starting to merge with the redness of her hair.

Harry giggled a bit and put his tiny fingers up to his lips and making a shushing sound, which just ended up with him spitting over Remus' lap. Not that he minded though.

**Just when Remus had thought he couldn't stand it anymore, they Ministry had finally run out of excused to bother them, and in spite of all the hard times,**

"All families have their hard times" Lily said looking over at Remus who was blushing deeply.

However, they all missed the look of sadness that riddled upon Sirius' face when Lily said about families having hard times. His whole life when he was spending time at Grimmauld place he was having a hard time with his family.

**the feeling of family was almost an immediate thing.**

Lily and James smiled, they were a family.

**Somewhere along the line, "Moony" had become "Dad,"**

Remus' eyes widened and he looked over to James to find him smiling; Remus hadn't expected that. He thought that he would be angry that he had taken his sole name as a father.

"I'm not mad moons, I'm glad that he has someone like you as a father figure"

"Yes but you should be there" Remus said sadly.

"That's why we're reading this book so we can hopefully save our future" James pointed around all of them "but if we don't I am sure as well proud for my son to call you his father."

Remus didn't say anything; he just motioned for Peter to continue.

**and Remus just as quickly came to think of Harry as his son.**

Remus smiled shyly.

**If it weren't for the fact that the werewolf missed Lily and James so much, and was half afraid to let himself take their place,**

"Remus" Lily scolded "You're not taking our place you're already his family."

**he would have been completely happy with his family the way it was.**

"Don't let us keep you down" James told the werewolf who just stared at the ground.

**It hadn't been until he'd gone to Hogwarts and met James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily that he felt completely happy. Those four had been the only people in his life**

All of the said people all smiled at that, they couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Awww Remus you big old lug" Sirius cooed making the werewolf blush.

**besides his parents who hadn't thought of him as a monster.**

"That's because you're not"

**Now they were all lost to him, three dead, one a traitor. **

Sirius paled once again feeling sick at the thought he was a traitor to his own friends, to his brothers and sister.

James rolled his eyes "Sirius we don't believe any of that crap" glare from Lily "remember there is no way in hell any of you would so this to us"

Peter shifted on his seat feeling ashamed with what he is doing, helping Voldemort. _Once this is all over I will never go back to work for that maniac even if it kills me_ Peter vowed in his head, summoning up the little Gryffindor courage he obtained.

**With them gone, he'd thought his life would be nothing but loneliness.**

"Never"

**He'd never find friends like them again, who would accept him as he was without fear or prejudice. **

Sirius growled hating the fact that one of his best friends had to go through that, if he could change the past so that Remus wasn't a werewolf he would because he didn't deserve this sort of fate.

**But with Harry in his life, he had responsibility, someone who depended on him. He had a reason to go on.**

Remus smiled and tickled the unsuspecting toddler who started giggling with glee.

**And Harry had kept reminding him that he hadn't lost everything.**

James smiled at his son proudly.

**That little boy became Remus' world,**

"He already is" Remus laughed at the toddler who was now playing with the toy again with fascination.

**so much so that at times he wondered if he'd really had selfish reasons for adopting the lonely infant.**

"Psssshhh" Lily waved her hand "Even if you had, I'm still glad that he is with you. And I don't think you did do it for selfish reasons considering when you went through the adoption you kept on apologising to James and me."

**Now Harry was a typical eleven year old ready to get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time,**

"Woohoo"

**and was chatting with Ron about the question on every first year's mind.**

"What house do you want to be in" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

**"You know you'll be in Gryffindor, Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone in your family's been in Gryffindor."**

"Doesn't necessarily mean you will be in the same house as them" Sirius said, thanking Merlin he didn't end up in the Slytherin hell hole with the rest of his family.

**"But that doesn't always mean anything," Ron sighed. "Anyway, I just hope we're not in Slytherin."**

"That's my boy" James said proudly.

**Harry knew Remus had always taught him there were good and bad points to all the houses, **

"Remus" James scolded "the only place is Gryffindor."

Remus rolled his eyes; he couldn't say that to a child, what if they would get in a different house.

**but he couldn't help agreeing with Ron. So far the only boy he'd ever met who wanted to be in Slytherin, a blond boy he'd seen before in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, had seemed very rude and self-centred.**

"Sounds like he could be Malfoys and Narcissa's spawn" Sirius told them wrinkling his nose in disgust; he knew that they had a boy around Harry's age.

**Harry knew all Slytherins probably weren't like that,**

"They are" Sirius said simply.

**but he couldn't help having a bad impression of them after all he'd heard.**

Remus shook his head, just like his father.

**"No matter which house you're in, they'll have gained an excellent student Harry," Remus said.**

"Awwwww you soppy sod" Sirius cooed.

**Of course, Harry hadn't received any formal magical schooling yet, but Remus had taught him a few things,**

"Remus" James looked flabbergasted.

"You did something illegal" Sirius continued with his eyes wide with mock shock.

"We have finally corrupted him" Peter cheered making the werewolf and red head in the room roll their eyes at the others antics.

**and Harry had shown he was a fast learner. "And I'm sure your family feels the same way about you, Ron."**

"You're so nice Rem"

**Ron didn't look convinced, though he did seem a little relieved. Harry was frowning thoughtfully. Remus didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking.**

"You're a mind reader as well. Is there anything else you would like to tell us before we continue?" Sirius asked. "Are you part gnome or anything?"

Remus just clapped the animagus on the arm and started laughing.

**"You're hoping to be in Gryffindor because you're parents and I were there, aren't you?"**

**Harry nodded,**

"Wow he really is a mind reader"

**and Remus gave a sad half smile.**

Everyone else in the room had the same expression.

**"They would have been as proud of you today as I am,"**

Lily nodded her head furiously.

**he said softly, then his eyes showed a hint of sadness. "I just wish they could be here to see you."**

Remus smiled sadly, hating the thought that the others were not there with him to see Harry leave on the train.

**Smiling himself, Harry gave his dad and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each a hug goodbye before getting on the train.**

_**Dear Dad,**_

Remus smiled, he won't get used to hearing that anytime soon.

_**I couldn't wait to let you know. I was sorted into Gryffindor!**_

Sirius and James started cheering loudly doing a little victory dance around the room.

Remus and Lily just rolled their eyes but were secretly happy that Harry had become a Gryffindor.

Harry himself was clapping wildly

_**So was Ron. Boy was he relieved.**_

Everyone in the room chuckled at that.

_**This girl we met on the train was sorted into Gryffindor too. Her name's Hermione. I'm surprised she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. She's a bookworm, but not like you.**_

Remus shook his head chuckling, even Harry knew is a book worm.

_**She seems like a show off and a know it all.**_

Lily shook her head; he shouldn't be talking badly of a person he barely knows.

_**She doesn't bother me so much, but Ron can't stand her.**_

"Don't judge" Sirius and Remus said both knowing what it feels like to be judged on something. Sirius by his name; Remus by his status.

_**I feel sorry for this one boy named Neville.**_

"Longbottom" Lily chuckled thinking of her friends who were now on holiday.

_**He keeps losing his toad **_

"Just like Alice forgetting and loosing things" Lily rolled her eyes.

_**and seems so nervous about his abilities. He was put in Gryffindor though, and I think there's more to him than meets the eye.**_

"That's what it's like with all Longbottom's, do you remember when we tried to prank Frank" James said and all the others nodded gravely not wanting to remember the memory.

_**Oh, one strange thing happened at the feast. Actually it's probably nothing that even needs mentioning.**_

Remus frowned, wondering what his boy had to say.

_**Remember you told me that my first dad and another student named Severus Snape didn't get along? Well, Snape's a teacher now,**_

All of the marauders groaned at the thought of Snivellus Snape became a teacher; he would be a professor from hell.

"How the hell did he become a professor?" James moaned.

"James why can't you just leave him alone" Lily defender he old friend, even though they weren't friends currently Lily forgave the boy a long time ago, she just didn't want to go up and admit that.

James winced at the tone and decided not to reply he knew this was a battle he would never win.

_**Potions master,**_

"That doesn't surprise me" Lily grinned.

_**and when he looked at me my scar started to hurt.**_

Remus frowned in confusion "That's weird."

_**Most likely just a headache, but you always said to tell you if anything strange happens, so I thought I'd better write you about it.**_

"Good boy tell your father" James said.

_**Classes are fun, well except for Potions and History of Magic.**_

"That's Snape's fault" Sirius blamed.

_**Snape actually seemed angry when I answered his questions right.**_

"Doesn't like the thought that Potters are actually really intelligent" James raised an eyebrow.

_**I knew he hated the Marauders, but I wish he'd give it a rest.**_

"He has a reason to hate us though" Remus sighed.

_**The only thing really odd is I heard Gringotts' had a robbery attempt. The thieves broke in,**_

Everyone in the room gasped.

"I- I thought that was impossible" Peter squeaked.

"Apparently not" Lily muttered wide eyed.

_**but the vault was emptied. It was the same vault Hagrid took the package from the day we went school shopping.**_

"Why did Hagrid take him shopping?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"It was probably round the full moon and I may have had work" Remus supplied, happy at the thought that he had finally got a job.

_**I've never heard of Gringotts' being robbed before, have you?**_

"Certainly not"

_**Oh, and Dad, one last thing I wanted to say. I could tell when I got on the train that you felt bad my birth parents couldn't be there too.**_

Everyone in the room smiled sadly again, James was absentmindedly still taking notes.

_**I would have loved that, but you've been the best dad I could have asked for.**_

The last sentence made Remus' day, the thought of Harry telling him that was all a werewolf could ask for.

_**You didn't have to go through all you did. You didn't have to be a father to me. But you chose to and that means the world.**_

"And to us" Lily whispered happily.

_**Your son always,**_

"Always" Remus repeated happily.

_**Harry**_

**Remus was as glad to receive a letter from Harry as any parent would be, and read it eagerly.**

"Only you would be eager to read" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Scuse me but it was a letter from Harry, you would be excited as well to know he was in Gryffindor" Remus defended shutting Sirius up successfully.

**He smiled proudly reading that Harry was in Gryffindor. He chuckled reading about Hermione, imagining James and Sirius had the same opinion of her at first,**

Sirius and James both blushed cherry red, they had.

**but then grew worried about Harry's scar hurting.**

"That's not natural" Lily said worriedly taking her baby from Remus and holding the boy close.

**That hadn't happened before, or if it had Harry hadn't told him about it.**

**He groaned hearing that Severus was a teacher.**

All the marauders chuckled whilst Lily just rolled her eyes.

**He knew with the bad feeling still in place, Harry was in for a rough time of it.**

"If that greasy git even touches Harry" James began to threaten but was cut short by Lily whacking him on the arm and nodded towards Harry on her lap who was staring fixated on his father's antics.

"You're not setting him a very good example"

**The only advice he could give about that was to not give Severus any reason to dislike him more than he already did.**

"That's your fault" Lily blamed shooting a glance at James who frowned.

"Why do you always blame me?"

"Because it is nearly always your fault" Lily huffed. "And don't you snigger it's your fault too" she said towards a sniggering Sirius who stopped at her tone.

**Gringotts' had certainly never been robbed before. That was the type of news that always got people wondering if death eaters, maybe even Voldemort himself, were involved.**

Peter shivered, reminding himself that when this is all over he is going to leave Voldemort's death eaters… He'll try and leave the death eaters.

**It would take a powerful wizard to do something like that. Remus wished he knew what was in that package.**

"If it's something to do with Dumbledore, we will never know" Sirius chuckled knowing his ex-head master very well.

**Allowing his concern to fade a little, he read the last passage. It gave him the type of feeling that could make the world's best Patronus.**

Remus smiled and casted the said spell watching as the silver wolf went round the room. Remus had always hated his patronus but now with the thought of Harry as his son nothing seemed so bad anymore.

**It was so good to know Harry felt that way. And it was true; nothing had said he has to adopt Harry.**

"Glad you did though" James huffed.

**Just the opposite; he'd gone through a hard struggle to get him.**

"Worth it"

**But as he'd thought so long ago, there hadn't really been a choice. Harry had needed him, and he's found out he needed Harry too. He took up his quill to answer the letter.**

"That's the end of the chapter"

"Who wants to reads next?"

"I will" Lily smiled taking the book from Peter.

"**A Cub Almost Bitten"**

* * *

_**What you think?**_

_**I will be updating every other week now so I will most likely update Holding it Together next week. This is because school starts again on Monday so I don't have a lot of time to be updating two fanfictions a week also I have another account which stories I have to write for! I will hopefully update on Fridays but don't worry if it doesn't come up I was probably too lazy and I will put it up either Saturday or Sunday!**_

_**I absolutely adore reviews, they make me happy in this shitty English weather...**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. A Cub Almost Bitten

_**Disclaimer: Me no Write are JK Rowling!**_

_**Warning: Swearing**_

* * *

**"A Cub Almost Bitten" **Lily read and Remus immediately paled in fear.

"Oh Merlin" he whispered.

"Moony let's just read you never know what the title meant" James said solemnly putting his quill to the ready.

**Today had been Harry's best day at Hogwarts so far.**

Lily and James smiled subconsciously, glad that their child was having a good happy life. A life they knew he wouldn't have had if he had stayed at the Dursleys instead of Remus.

**He had always loved flying, and today he had been told he could try out for the Quidditch team. **

Sirius and James immediately began to cheer.

"Wow I've never known a first year being allowed to try out for the Quidditch team" Peter said in awe looking at James and Sirius who were now doing a victory dance.

"Well what do you expect, he is my son" James said proudly taking his son from his mother's lap and spinning him round in the air making the boy laugh childishly.

Lily just rolled her eyes good naturedly "just like his father" she muttered happily to herself.

"You can definitely tell that's James' boy" Sirius laughed sitting back down in his seat, huffing from lack of oxygen from his dance.

James sat down again with Harry on his lap and fondly kissed his little boys tiny forehead.

**He couldn't wait to write his dad about it.**

Remus smiled fondly.

**Remus had told him he hadn't been on the Quidditch team himself,**

"He would have been a damn good keeper as well if he just tried out" Sirius huffed earning swat from the werewolf.

**but James had been an exceptional chaser who would have loved that Harry was as brilliant at flying as he had been.**

"Damn right"

**Harry knew how close his dad and James had been, and it always seemed to make Remus happy to see that so much of his old friend was alive in his son.**

James and Remus shared a smile before looking at Lily who continued to read.

**The rules said first years couldn't have their own broom, not that they couldn't join the team. Harry wished he could have his own broom from home, an old silver arrow**

"Best broom in the world" James smirked.

**that had Remus told him had belonged to James. It wasn't the most modern broom, but it was in as good condition now as it had been when James had used it.**

Remus looked down guiltily. He hadn't failed to notice that whenever he was talking about his real father, Harry would always call him by his given name. He didn't deserve the right to be called a father he was a freak of nature no child would want to be his son or daughter.

Noticing this look on his friends face, James let out a huff. "Remus I know what you're thinking and I honestly don't mind. As long as Harry is with someone I know who will love him as their own."

Remus just stared for a moment then nodded in defeat. Though he was happy about this.

**It was fast, could make incredibly sharp turns, and would have been perfect for the position Harry was hoping to play, seeker.**

James nodded obviously impressed.

**That was the position he always had the most fun playing, since it was the seeker's job to spot the snitch and then race after it and catch it before the other team's seeker to win the game. In short, it was the most exciting job in an already exciting game.**

"He has not left anything of you behind" Lily laughed face palming her forehead lightly.

James grinned and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Get a room" Sirius told them in mock disgust.

"We already do you're just in it" James smiled never taking his eyes off his red headed wife who smiled kindly at him before pecking him on the lips.

**Thanks to the Weasley twins telling how Harry could even beat Charlie when they'd played together during Harry's monthly visits, every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff was looking at Harry like the answer to a prayer, a chance to see Slytherin flattened in a Quidditch match.**

"Woohoo" Sirius cheered, he was too a person who didn't care who won just so long as it wasn't Slytherin.

**The Slytherins had loved reminding everyone they could get to listen that they'd won both the Quidditch and House cups for the past six years running. **

Sirius made a noise of disgust.

**After years of that, the rest of the school didn't care who won, as long as it wasn't Slytherin.**

Nodding.

**Of course the Slytherins weren't happy at all. The twins might be practical jokers, but not when it came to Quidditch. **

"Nothing is a joke when it comes to Quidditch" Remus laughed knowing how his friends got when it came to the game.

**If they said Harry was good enough to beat their own brother, the best seeker Gryffindor had ever had yet, it must be true.**

"Excellent" James chuckled evilly grabbing his sons little wrists so and rubbed the baby's hands together in an evil matter. It was even worse when the baby began to chuckle.

"That. Is. Seriously. Disturbing." Sirius whispered over to Remus who just nodded still looking at the two chucklers.

**Draco Malfoy, the blond boy Harry had run into at the robe store, was especially furious, and tried to get back at Harry in any way possible.**

"This ought to be good" Lily rolled her eyes lazily.

**He had guessed correctly that the best way to get at Harry was to talk about his family.**

Lily's laid back manner cased immediately and her face went to match the colour of her hair. "How dare he" she fumed.

James just said nothing wondering which family the boy was going to talk about.

**"I suppose having a little luck in Quidditch helps make up for having the dad you've got. Afraid to show his face among wizards is he?"**

Remus' eyes went downcast as all the others growled in fury.

**Harry hated hearing his dad talked about that way.**

"As do I" Lily seethed.

**Remus hadn't had much to do with the magical world since Lily and James had died, and since his being a werewolf was a carefully guarded secret, there was plenty of gossip about why Remus spent so much time in the muggle world.**

"They're all just pathetic" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather live in the muggle world and have Harry grow up safe than live in the magic world and have Harry in danger every minute of every day" Remus vowed.

Lily choked back a sob and got up to hug her best friend, grateful that he was there for her son even though it cost him a price.

"You're a great mate you know that" James smiled warmly at Remus who blushed and nodded.

**Harry had no way to defend him without letting the secret out,**

"Just leave it, I'm not worth it" Remus whispered.

**so he had learned to do his best to control his temper and keep quiet the way his dad always did.**

"I still find it amazing how you can do that. People can treat you like utter shit and you don't even snap back at them no less start throwing punches and hexes." James raised an eyebrow at the werewolf who just smirked.

"You get used to it" he smiled.

Sirius frowned, not too sure that last sentence from his friend was a good thing or not.

**Unfortunately Draco had heard one of the worst of the rumours.**

"Wonder what it is" Peter said intrigued.

**"Is it true that your real dad had to do all of his homework for him because he's a squib?**

Remus' eyes widened as all the others shouted "WHAT?"

"Who the fuck came up with that one?" Sirius growled in fury.

"Yeah Moony's was one of the most smartest and powerful in our year" James glared.

**Lucky thing for you Lupin's not your real dad; otherwise you'd probably be a squib too. Too bad he couldn't teach you some of the spells my dad taught me."**

"Lucius is a pillock though" Lily grumbled under her breathe still livid that someone would say such a thing about her friend.

**"Remus Lupin is my dad.**

"Yeah you tell him son."

**I don't care if we're not blood related, or what he does for a living." Harry said, barely holding his temper.**

"Thank god he doesn't have my temper" Lily sighed happily though couldn't help think that her son could still explode at any moment. Looking at her son on his father's lap she couldn't help think how much the two are alike even though the boy had developed Remus' calm temper.

**"And he isn't a squib. If he were he couldn't have gone to Hogwarts. He's taught me plenty."**

Sirius clapped his hands together happily; he couldn't wait to see what his Godson will do to the boy.

**"Then why don't you prove it? How about a wizard's duel?"**

"Oooh doesn't he sound like a rebel" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Bet he is one of those people who sets it up for like midnight and instead of coming he will tell the teacher." James hissed.

Lily gave her husband an odd look which James only smirked to. Rolling her eyes she carried on with the book.

**Oh, how Harry would have enjoyed duelling him. If anyone needed to have his ego deflated, it was Malfoy,**

"Definitely"

**and Harry knew enough spells to stand more than a good chance of winning.**

"That's my boy"

**Harry might have let Malfoy's comments slide if they'd been about him, but he wasn't about to let his dad be talked about that way.**

"Please don't do anything stupid Harry. I'm really not that worth it." Remus pleaded to the book.

"Remus you have to understand even though I don't want my son to get in trouble, you are worth it" Lily told the werewolf who looked unsure. The rest of the Marauders nodded eagerly to the red heads statement.

**Then Harry remembered the stories Remus had told him about the times James had let himself be led into trouble by losing his temper with a Slytherin, most often Snape.**

Lily glared at James who tried to look away avoiding the conversation.

"We will talk about that later." Lily whispered in his ear and James nodded in defeat.

**If he accepted the duel, he'd be willing to bet Malfoy would find a way for Filch or one of the teachers to find out,**

"See my son and I share of the same views" James grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

**yet he hated to let Malfoy get away with it Ron was looking like he would have loved to see Harry give Malfoy a good hexing,**

"Think we all would like to see Harry hex Malfoy" Sirius barked with laughter.

**which made Harry want to go ahead and accept all the more. But he knew what his dad would say, "It's not worth getting a detention for."**

Remus nodded his head, agreeing.

**Maybe there was a way he could get back at Malfoy without getting in trouble.**

"Can't wait" Peter grinned, he didn't seem too touchy with this chapter.

**Peeves the Poltergeist had finished bouncing off the walls long enough to start filling the nearest keyhole with gum.**

"Oh no" Remus muttered horrified.

"Oh yes" Sirius and James cheered making Harry squeal.

"This had to be the best spell ever, What year did you make it" Peter asked grinning happily.

"Fourth year, I kind of made it in a fit of rage" Remus shook his head.

Lily looked between the boys in confusion not knowing what on earth they were going on about.

"Keep reading Lils, you'll see." James grinned.

**Suddenly a "useful little spell" Remus had taught Harry came to mind.**

The marauders laughed.

**"You want to see some magic my dad taught me? OK then, we don't have to wait and have a duel. Waddiwasi." The chewing gum flew strait across the room into Malfoy's nose.**

Lily's jaw dropped in shock and she turned to look at the chuckling werewolf.

Sirius and Peter were on the floor laughing whilst James was holding his side on the couch. Harry was laughing as he bounced on his father's chest as the man laughed.

"I don't even want to know how you came up with that" Lily shook her head irritably.

**As he ran off trying to dislodge it, Harry and Ron joined the rest of the Gryffindors in a good laugh.**

The marauders all had tears of mirth in their eyes and even Lily couldn't help the chuckle leaving her mouth.

**They were still laughing and talking about Malfoy and Quidditch, much to Hermione's dismay, as the three of them made their way to their next class.**

James' eyes widened "she. Doesn't. like. Quidditch."

"That's a crime" Sirius screamed falling onto the floor once again.

Harry giggled at his silly Godfather.

**"You could have lost us house points for fighting," she pointed out.**

"Oh no she's the Evans of the year" Sirius stage whispered to Remus who chuckled. They both earned a glare from the said red head.

**"Will you relax, Hermione?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Malfoy isn't going to go running to a teacher. He'd be too embarrassed."**

"Revenge is so sweet" Sirius sighed happily.

**"And anyway, didn't you hear what he was saying about my dad?" Harry pointed out. "I was just supposed to take that lying down?"**

Remus sighed "You should have. Yes."

"He's my son. You know he would never do such a thing" James smiled at his friend.

**They were so distracted while they talked; they forgot to watch for the moving stair cases,**

"They're deadly they are" Sirius said eyes wide; he had too many experiences with the moving staircases.

**and the next thing they knew they were in the forbidden third floor corridor, with Mrs. Norris staring right at them.**

"Shit" James cursed.

"I hate bloody cats" Sirius said in disgust.

**Worse yet, they could hear Filch calling to her to find them. The cat gave a meow that sounded frighteningly like a call for Filch.**

"This just makes me hate them even more. They're snitches." Sirius told them earning a furious glare from Lily.

"What is it with you and cats?"

**"No, no. Nice kitty. Be quiet. Please," Ron begged.**

"I seriously doubt that will work" Remus said shaking his head.

**"But we just took a wrong staircase. It's not our fault," Hermione reasoned. "We shouldn't get into trouble for a simple mistake."**

"Ha this is Filch you're talking about." Sirius snorted.

"He doesn't care whether if it's an accident" James continued.

"He lives to cause troublemakers lives hell" said Peter.

"And with Harry being the son of a Marauder I don't think he will treat him very fairly." Remus finished.

Lily just rolled her eyes and set back onto the book.

**"Filch isn't going to listen when we tell him that." Harry said. Mrs. Norris meowed again. "Run!"**

"At least one of them is thinking straight." James sighed with relief.

**The trio dashed for the nearest door, not really caring what was behind it. As soon as they opened it they wished they faced Filch.**

The marauders leaned in intrigued as to what could be worse than Filch.

Lily's eyes widened as she read the following line.

**In front of them stood a gigantic three headed dog, who looked stunned at seeing the three students at first, and then looked at them like supper had been brought early.**

Remus looked as though he was ready to faint.

James had paled considerably.

Sirius stared eyes wide in shock.

Peter's jaw dropped.

They all looked at the boy who was now giggling at getting all the attention and was trying to grab his father's glasses off his face.

"You can most definitely tell that this is your son. He's only been at Hogwarts a little while and he's already causing trouble." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Glad to know you weren't cheating on me" James laughed before really thinking of what he was saying.

The glare that Lily sent then was proof that she was pissed off. When they talked after this James would have to be careful to come back with his life.

**Harry slammed the door just in time, grabbed Ron and Hermione, and the three of them ran for it, finally reaching the transfiguration classroom.**

All the others sighed in relief.

**They collapsed in their seats. Thank goodness McGonagall hadn't come into the room yet.**

"Too right could you imagine the look on her face if she saw?" Sirius said.

James just laughed imagining the look right now.

**"What- the- bloody- hell," Ron coughed between gasps for breath "was a monster like that doing in the school?'**

"I think we would all like to know that" Remus said after he flinched as the Weasley boy had used the word monster as describing it.

**"Guarding something."**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

**Harry and Ron both turned to Hermione, looking at her as if she'd just unravelled the riddle of the universe.**

"That sounds a lot like you Moony" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "We always used to look at you like that with some of the things you came out with."

Remus just grinned and stuck his tongue out.

**"Oh honestly, don't you two notice anything at all? That dog was standing on a trap door. There has to be something under there that it's guarding."**

"Well I think they were more looking at its heads rather than its feet" Sirius said sarcastically.

**"Oh of course," Ron said sarcastically. "I sure wasn't too busy not getting my head ripped off to notice that."**

Sirius laughed.

**Hermione was about to say something, but then the room became quiet. McGonagall had walked in and class was starting.**

"That wouldn't really stop us from talking about what we wanted." Sirius laughed.

"Yeah even if it was Remus' furry little problem" Peter said making the werewolf blush yet again.

**While the rest of the students began trying to turn their matchsticks into needles, Harry's mind was on that dog.**

"Dogs rule" Sirius cheered.

**Was it guarding the package Hagrid had taken from Gringotts?**

"Smart kid, wonder what was in the package" Sirius looked between everyone who just shrugged. Not knowing the answer themselves.

**And what was that package anyway? In his letter his dad had told him he had no idea what the package could be, but nobody had ever tried robbing Gringotts before,**

"It must be something really important, if someone was willing to try and rob Gringotts to get it" Remus said in a matter of fact tone.

The others just nodded agreeing.

**and since it was obvious the package was what they were after, it didn't take much to figure out it had to be something powerful, something that could do magic the witch or wizard couldn't do without it.**

Remus frowned wracking his brain as to what it could be.

"Don't hurt yourself Moony" Sirius chuckled.

**And if having that three headed monster guard it was any clue, it was something that couldn't be allowed to fall into the hands of any dark wizard.**

"Why would they bring it to Hogwarts if it's that dangerous." Lily asked in confusion.

"Hogwarts is the most safest place on earth." Sirius told her.

"And if it was something to do with Voldemort the best place for it is to be close to Dumbledore." Remus continued.

**McGonagall was giving Harry a look that told him she knew his mind wasn't on the lesson.**

"Aaah" James sighed leaning back "that look. I miss that look."

"We got it enough times."

**He aimed his wand at the matchstick again, and tried to put the dog out of his mind, telling himself nobody at Hogwarts would try to steal whatever the package was anyway. Would they?**

"That's the end of the chapter" Lily said and then looked over at James who was trying to avert his gaze. "Will you please excuse us?" she asked the others who just nodded.

James sighed and passed Harry over to Sirius and followed his wife out of the room. He was in deep shit.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Was it worth the wait?_**

**_I can't remember if I have told you this already but this is set that Peter is a death eater (Obviously you got that hint throughout the chapters) but no is suspecting there is a spy yet._**

**_I will see you in two weeks. Bye :)_**

**_Please Review! I just love Reviews!_**


	9. Too Late To Apologize

**Another chapter, this one is not reading the book but hopefully you will still like it. I think this one is better written than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: Me nor the amazin Write are JK Rowling**

**Warning: A few swear words.**

* * *

Walking out James closed the door behind him. When he turned round he was met by the cold glare of his wife. She had her arms crossed against her chest and she was raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"You know why I've brought you out here?" Lily said calmly, tapping her foot.

James sighed and put his palm up to his face "Yeah I know, you're mad at me because I used to pick on Snape."

Lily frowned at her husband "how can you speak so casually about it?"

Raising his hazel eyes to meet his wife's beautiful emerald green ones, he fell in love all over again as soon as he looked into those orbs. He thanked the gods of magic that his beautiful boy had inherited those eyes. However, seeing the hurt look in them now James couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew Lily never had never agreed with his bullying of Snape. Well, bloody hell she hated his guts for the first six and a half years of Hogwarts for the main reason that he bullied her friend – ex-friend.

Sighing again, this time with guilt "I know Lils." Lily couldn't help a small smile touch her lips at the nickname. "I was a right prick back in school and I am sorry for that."

"It's not me you should be apologising to" Lily's smile was gone as she stared hardly into her husband's eyes.

James lowered his eyes to the floor bowing his head. He hated when Lily was mad at him.

"Snape's a knight of Walpurgis now. Even if I wanted to apologise to him, I can't. He may not be a Knight or whatever they call that group in the future, but he most definitely is now. And I'm not willing to put my family in danger just to apologise for what I did at school to him." James said his eyes still down cast.

Lily stared at James in shock at his sudden speech; even though she hated to admit it her husband was right. She didn't like that her ex-best friend was a knight of Walpurgis, but the truth still stands that he is. She too would never do anything to harm her family. Harry and James were everything to her; even Sirius, Peter and Remus were her family. She would do anything and everything to protect them. James was right; a school boy grudge is no reason to risk her family.

"You're right; however it still stands that you should still be sorry." Lily said sternly cupping the right side of James' face so that his face would tilt up. He did so and their eyes met again.

James nodded his lips tightly together.

"You know I would never dare cheat on you right" Lily raised her ginger brow again at her husband, who actually laughed at this.

"Yes I do know that, I only said that because I knew it would get on your nerves." James chuckled placing his arms around the red heads waist.

"You always like to get on my nerves" Lily grinned placing her arms around the raven heads neck pulling his head down so that their foreheads were touching and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I really wouldn't I love you too much." She whispered to him softly.

James gave a small, almost shy smile. How did he deserve such a girl like this? "I love you too babe. More than you could possibly imagine. I have been in love with you since that first day we met on the Hogwarts express." James chuckled at the memory.

Lily just rolled her eyes "the day I found out how much an arrogant perk you were."

"Yeah" James whispered softly, his face unnaturally serious. "But I'm your arrogant perk."

"That you are. And I will forever be your angry, witty red head" Lily chuckled placing her lips lightly onto his. The simple touching of lips still left them both shivering, the amount of love between them will never cease between the two. Lily didn't know what she would do without him; she wouldn't be able to live without him. They will be together always, even in death.

They stayed like that for a moment just enjoying being together. Giving another peck on the lips, Lily pulled away from James.

"I am so glad Remus gets Harry. He treats him right" James sighed happily leaning against the wall.

Lily smiled and nodded "Yeah, he would make a bloody amazing father."

"I know he would. He is a father to Harry and from the book; it just shows how amazing he is. It's as if it just comes so natural to him."

"Do you think he will have one of his own one day?" Lily questioned, looking curiously at her husband.

James shrugged but had a smile on his face. "I don't know, I hope he does though. He deserves to be with someone he loves and have children together."

"He does deserve that. Even Sirius deserves that."

"He does deserve it. Though the only way I can see him getting married though is him going to Vegas getting absolutely bladdered and getting married in a chapel to a chick he has only just met." James started to laugh closely followed by his wife who put a hand over her mouth to try with failure to keep it in.

"Yeah. I don't think I could see him with kids." Lily laughed but then her face fell. "Well he's in Azkaban so I don't think that's really a possibility anyway."

James shuddered at the thought; he didn't want to think of his best friend being his murderer.

"Maybe we should go back in, they might be wondering what we're doing" Lily said nodding towards the door.

James gave her a suggestive smirk making the girl roll her eyes half-heartedly.

Going towards the door and opening it, they were greeted by the most weirdest sight.

Harry was sat on the floor and Sirius was on his stomach right in front of him. Their eyes were locked together. Peter was laughing his head off and Remus too was trying to muffle his laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

Sirius blinked and looked towards them and Harry began to giggle and clap his hands excitedly. Looking at his mummy and daddy with a big smile on his face and pointing at Sirius who was now grumbling.

"Thanks Lily you just made me loose a staring competition with a one year old" Sirius grumbled waving a hand over at Harry who was crawling over to Lily who picked him up.

Peter and Remus couldn't stop laughing as they all took their places again.

"I'll read" James perked up putting a lazy arm around Lily's shoulders and getting to the required page. **"Reaction to a Troll" **

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? I used the term Knights of Walpurgis because that is what they are referred to in the first wizarding war so I am just telling you that just so you're not confused. Though if you've read the books you would already know that, sorry just saying for people who don't know!**

**I read this story ages ago about where it is about when Remus got bitten and he and his older brother were playing hide and seek and Remus went into the forest and got lost. Remus also has Asthma at the start of it! From what I remember it was a one shot I think and I think his brother was called David... Not too sure about that though. This thing is I really want to find it again because I love it so much, so can you help me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
